Son of Avenus: Chronicles of Gods and Demons
by TheLunaticChild
Summary: Fate have decided that gods from every pantheon battle each other in an never-ending war for humanity's presence and the right honor of leading the world. But, what if fate also decided that a group of demon hunters manage to find their way to join the unholy battle? Son of Sparda with his student, Son of Avenus must ready for whats the gods has to offer! Let's hit the JACKPOT!
1. The Beginning

**(** **DISCLAIMERS: I didn't own Devil May Cry nor Smite. I would've been rich and ride a Lamborghini if it was mine. All of respective character belongs to their respective owner. Please read the author's note in the end of the chapter, thank you for reading this book. I hope, you enjoy!)**

* * *

For millennia, gods have been worshipped as they the reason for the existence of humanity. They were the once who provide warmth and light with the sun. It was the gods that give them rain for their resources. As time pass by, the gods of various pantheon watched over their followers, guiding them to glory and ensuring their survival in the world the live. In return, mankind would pay a tributes and worship to their gods, and order was preserved.

As gods were being glorified by the humanity, demon from the Underworld didn't take this lightly as they was once worshipped. But their pride was the reason as they fallen from the heaven and became the citizen of the depth of Hell.

The terror of Demons towards mankind started thousands of years ago. Mundus, one of the ruler of the Underworld, began to terrorize humans as they capture them to gain more power also weakening the gods from every pantheon. Mundus almost defeated every ruler of the Underworld including Hades and Anubis as his power became stronger each sacrifice they had made for him. The war between Gods and Demons almost bring humanity into a brink of extinction until one day…two of them changed their ways.

* * *

 **Son of Avenus: Chronicle of Gods and Demon**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

Two strong demons were battling in a wide field. No human dare to come or witness the battle between a Dark Knight and Demon of Avenus as they sword keep clashing towards each other, making a shockwave that might've kill anyone who crossed by. Why would both of the demon would fight against each other? Who are this demons?

The Dark Knight Sparda, the right-hand man of Demon King, he started to feel interest in humanity as he saw the life of humans in the world. He made his choice to rebel against his own kind. Sparda was a slightly-larger-than-human-sized, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. His most notable feature were his slit-like eyes, which glowed red and did not have pupils.

Abaddon, Demon of Avenus was the first one who was against with Sparda's idea of fighting against Demon Emperor. He was an average sized, weirdly enough, made of black mist like body. He wore a tattered cloak while wearing a helmet with one horn on it. His body armor were colored blue and black color, showing some malicious aura.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Abaddon cried as he clashed swords with Sparda as they were fighting at vast plain field. Slash after slash, both of the strongest demon in the Underworld battling each other.

"I'm not." Sparda said as they backed away from each other.

"I knew you were strong, but fighting against the Dark Emperor? Did you hit your head on a rock on something?"

"I'm going protect the humans from the terror of our emperor. I will not let anyone to get in my way of this."

Abaddon sighed as he sheated his sword in his scabbard earning confusion from the Dark Knight. "What do you see in humans, Sparda?"

"I saw that…they were leaving in the life that we never will have in the Underworld, Demon of Avenus. I sense harmony…peace…serenity in them." Sparda explained as he aimed his sword at the figure in front of him. "They finally awaken my sense of justice towards them and I will not let you stopping me from this."

"You know that the words you gave have a same meaning?" Abaddon shook his head before looking opening a portals. "Come with me."

"Whatever you planning, I will not fall for your cheap trick!" Sparda scoffed as he received a slapped towards the head, surprising him at the same time.

"Not that you idiot!" Abaddon scolded as he sighed. "If you want to fight our own kind, you need at least need some reinforcement."

"I can deal with them all!" He argued receiving another slapped by the demon.

"I know that you strong. If you go straight towards Mundus and started the war between them, you going to kill yourself!"

"Huh!" Sparda scoffed as he crossed his hand. "It will take a lot to kill this demon!"

"How about the gods?" Abbaddon said, finally earning some attention from the Dark Knight. "If you even manage to defeat Mundus, how will they look at you? They probably would not think that you were still one of them and end your life immediately."

Sparda tried to argue but no words comes out from his mouth. He just sighed and looked at the portal before looking back at the man. "Okay, who are the reinforcement?"

* * *

 _ **Mt. Olympus**_

"This was your brilliant plan?" Sparda, in his human form was back-to-back with Abadon, also in human form were surrounded by…various gods from all of Pantheon.

Sparda was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a young face, and slicked-back white hair. He is shown to have worn a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye. While Abaddon was slightly short then Sparda, adorned in purple withhid outfit was a leather jacket and pants. The front was decorated with small chains which were adorned on his chest.

In front, of the demon were the God of the Skies and the proud leader of Greek/Roman Pantheon, Zeus.

"You demons dare to step your foot on the land of Olympus?!" Zeus shouted in anger as he was holding a lightning bolt with a killing intent. "If it weren't for Hades, I would kill you in instant!"

"What the meaning of this, Hades?" Odin, the ruler of Asgard looked at the true ruler of Underworld, Hades. "You say someone going to help us with that Dark Emperor, but you bring us a pair of lowly demon!"

"Hey! Who you calling us lowly, old timer?!" Sparda growled.

"You dare to raise your voice towards the God of Asgard?"

"In the name of Hades…" Abaddon put his hand on his face.

"Hades, you better had explanation for this." Nu Wa, Guardian of Heaven of the Chinese Pantheon. "I do not want blood being spilt on this holy land."

"The only blood going to spill is-"

"Sparda, enough!"

"Hey! They started it."

"Okay, I'm going to hold you down for now!"

"Wha- Hey get your hand of me!?"

"It's because of your mouth that almost killed us!"

"Hey! Your decision, your fault!"

"You decided to follow-Hey! That's hurt!"

Both of the demons began to punch beat each other, which earn confusion and surprisingly amusement for them.

"This the pair who going to solve the problem from the Underworld?" Ares, the God of War scoffed. "All I can see is a pair of kids!"

"Said that again you punk!" Sparda smarked as he stood on the beaten body of the Abaddon.

"Get your filthy leg of me!" The Demon of Avenus growled in pain.

"Dark Knight Sparda and Demon of Avenus, Abaddon, what's bring you're here on the land of gods." Amaterasu, the representative of Japanese pantheon asked both of the said demon.

"Well, we here to negotiate about the problem with our Dark Emperor, Mundus." Abaddon said, earning laughter from the like of Zeus and Ares.

"Negotiation?" Ares looked at the Demon of Avenus. "Couldn't believe that demon like you would stoop so low for our help."

"Tch, you can't even lay a finger on me when we fought at the land of Rome. Surely, are you really worthy of calling yourself the God of War?" Sparda sneered at Ares, making him angry at them.

"If you really that tough, how about we duel, right here, right NOW!"

"It will be my pleasure to defeat the mighty Ares…" Sparda was about to unsheathe his sword but Abadon put his hand in front of him.

"Remember what I said Sparda, we're not here to fight." Abaddon then glared at Ares. "I would rather that this meeting didn't end in disaster."

"Well then, we reason with you." Odin said, earning look from Zeus.

"Are we really going to reason with them?" Zeus yelled looking at the demons angrily. "It was probably their trap to destroy the civilization that we built."

"I agree father," Thor, the God of Thunder and the son of Odin asked. "Could we even trust them?"

"We were aware of this, brother." Hades calmed his brother before looking at both of the demons. "Will you please drop your weapons if you want to gain their trust?"

Abaddon nodded as he dropped his weapon to the ground. "Sparda, you should do the same."

"Fine, but if they started to charge for the kill, I'm blaming you for our death." Sparda sighed in defeat while dropping his weapon.

"Okay, what are you trying to negotiate, Demon of Avenus?" Odin asked.

"You let me and my friend, rampaging on OUR demonic kind but with condition!" Abaddon said earning some confusion from the gods.

"And what kind of condition you asking?" Awilix, the Goddess of the Moon and one of the pantheon of the Mayan pantheon.

"We want…" Sparda crossed his arms.

"Yes?"

"Peace."

"Excuse me?" Amaterasu blinked at the Dark Knight. "What do you mean by, peace?"

"We want to live in the normal world." Abaddon smiled as he looked towards the edge of the Olympus. "We want to live with the human as their life…was more meaningful…"

"Are you bluffing?" Bellona laughed as she looked at Demon of Avenus, thinking that the demon were joking but his aura…were serious. "Wait…you're not joking?"

"Of course we are!" Sparda shouted, shocking the Goddess of War. "We saw that humanity…were nothing like demon or immortals…"

"They deserve to be protected by you. Because they believe in you!" Abaddon turned out with a serious look. "So, will you accept our offer?"

Silence began to drop in the room as gods looked at each other, questioning whether to believe them or not. Sparda bend down and took his and Abadon's weapon. He threw the latter's sword back at him before sheathed his own.

"I knew that this seems farfetched," Abaddon put his weapon his scabbard. "I just want you consider this offer."

"Forget it Abaddon," Sparda said as he began to walk his way towards the door. "They wouldn't trust our petty little request. Besides, I didn't need your help to defeat Mundus and his demonic armies."

"Sparda," The Demon of Avenus looked at the Dark Knight as he almost reached the door to open it.

"We agree." Odin said as he looked at his son. "Thor, you will assist the demon to vanquish the demonic armies."

"As you wish, father." Thor kneeled as he held the Mljonir.

"Guan Yu, Hou Yi. Please assist them in the battle." Nu Wa looked at two of the her Pantheon as each of them held their own weapon.

"Xbalaque, will-" Awilix was about to ask as the man were already walking towards the duo demons. "I will took that as a yes." She smiled and took out her own weapon to join the fight.

"Anhur, Anubis, Isis. You will also join in this battle." Ra, the God of the Sun ordered his gods from the Egyptian Pantheon.

"Ares, Bellona, Hercules, Athena, Artemis and Apollo." Zeus looked at his pantheon with a serious look on his face. "Join this battle and bring glory towards Greek and Roman!"

"Susanno. We will assist them with all of our might." Amaterasu looked towards his brother who slightly tilted his hat.

"They decided to brand themselves as traitors towards the demon world. What an interesting duo." The god unsheathed his katana with his mouth slightly tilt.

"Vamana and Rama will assist you in the journey to defeat Mundus." Vishnu, the leader of Hindu Pantheon.

Abaddon smiled as he watched some of the gods prepared to join the battle to fight with the Dark Emperor's armies. "I appreciate your concern on saving the humanity."

"But you must remember," Zeus glared at both of the demon. "If you turn your back on us, I will immediately kill you."

"Duly noted." Demon of Avenus pulled out his hood and walked towards the door as he walked side by side with the Dark Knight.

"You got some guts to talk like that," Abaddon sighed as he rubbed his temple. "I don't even want to imagine on how your children will be."

"And what with you planning my future?" Sparda smirked they walked towards their battlefield.

* * *

 _ **At the depth Hell**_

The battle between the gods and demon of the Underworld reached it's finally. With the combined strength of Thor and Hercules, they manage to overtake some of the strongest demons. The gods uses their archery skills to shot the incoming demon. Awilix and Athena trusted their spear to through the body of the demons.

"Behind you!" Guan Yu shouted as he rode his horse towards demon who almost attacked Amaterasu.

"Many thanks." She smiled as she saw her brother use his power create a massive whirlwind, sucking every enemy demon into the center.

"To battle!" Ares shouted his battle cry and rushed towards the enemies with his sword with Bellona. She kept dodging the various horde of demons while attacking them with all kind of her weaponry. She suddenly missed one of them as it raised it weapon for the kill. Abaddon came in and guarded the attack.

"Need some help, goddess?" He teased the roman goddess of war. He pushed away the demon before slicing his big sword towards the gut, killing it in instant. "Sorry my friend."

"I can handle it by myself!" She exclaimed as he pulled out her sword from nowhere. "And the fact that you felt sorry for the death of your demon friend! You disgust me!"

"Hey! I've been living with them since like billion years ago! Of course I feel sad!" He looked away before looking at the armies of demons who started to retreat back. "Wait, what happened?"

They looked at the Dark Knight Sparda who killing every single demon in front of him. He was in his demon form while standing on a pile of demons body. He then looked towards the tower with a serious look on his face.

"You need to get out of here." Sparda ordered as he began to walk towards the castle. "I'm going to seal this place for good."

"I'm not leaving this place without you!" Abaddon argued as he looked at the demon who kept walking towards the gate. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I said I'm going to seal this place off! I'm going to challenge the Mundus by myself!" Sparda turned his head to look at Demon of Avenus.

Abaddon sighed before looking at the gods who enjoyed their victory. "If you want to seal this place off, count me in."

"I got the dip on Mundus."

"He's yours!" Abaddon raised his arms. He then changed himself into his demon form before joining his partner to close the gateway.

"Where are you both going?" Bellona shouted as she want to join them as she still want to battle the enemies.

"You works is done! Tell Hades, the Old Hell is going to out for business!" Abaddon replied as the gates began to close, separating the Demon World and Human world for good.

* * *

 _ **Timeskip, Fortuna**_

Centuries had past as the battle between gods and demons had ended. The Emperor of Darkness have been defeated by sheer power of Sparda alone. Abaddon manage to seal the gateway towards the Demon World. A figure in armor walked towards the gateway while holding a big sword.

"I couldn't believe that demons were the one who saved the humanity." Bellona said as she remembered of the certain devil before her face changed into a shade of red.

"Fallen for the devil I see." She was startled by a soothing voice of a woman. She turned around and see the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite looked at the gateway with a smile.

"R-Ridiculous!" She stuttered, trying to keep her serious look. "In the name of Jupiter, I will never ever think of that certain devil in bluish armor!"

"Oh, so remember how he look in those demon form." The blonde woman continued to tease her as she giggled a bit.

"Of course I did!" Goddess of War stopped a bit before turning red once again. "I mean, sure. As in…he was thinking of changing his life into humans even he is a devil."

"Miracle can happen in the vast world that they leave in. Neith had sewn everyone faith including the gods…and that demon. Only time can tell on how the world will see them and which path they will choose in their life."

"I agree." Bellona nodded before hearing a portal being ripped in front of them. "W-What is this!?"

"Damn it!" A familiar voice comes out as a certain demon changed back into human as another one fall on top of him. "Hades! You heavy!"

"Hades will not take that lightly you know."

"I MEANT YOU, SPARDA!"

"Abaddon? Sparda?" Bellona calls out as both of the demons looked towards the armored goddess.

"Bell? Is that you?" Abaddon smiled as he pushed Sparda aside. "Hey! Look who have returned from Hell,"

Sparda scoffed as he stood up from the ground. "Good to see you again, Goddess of War. Apparently, there's another goddess have joined our unfortunate meeting."

"Aphrodite." She introduced before looking at Abaddon. "And I'm amazed that you gave a goddess a nickname. You surely missed her?" Bellona flushed in red as she looked away from the Demon of Avenus.

"Nope, no time for that." Abaddon immediately said earning some snickers from his friend. "What's the matter?"

"You're dense are you, Abaddon?" Sparda smirked at the male demon.

"What are you talking about? We in a serious business to do!"

"And what is that?" The roman goddess asked the black haired demon as she was curious with them. "Do you need the gods help?"

"There is no need." Sparda interrupted her as he started too walked away from the place, followed by the Demon of Avenus. "We going to deal with this, just the two of us."

"Hey! I want to join in your deadly adventure!" Bellona butted in as began to follow them.

"Don't you have followers to look out to?" He said earning some glare from her.

"No! There's nothing else going since the last time we fought together as gods only dueling to fill their past times! Sure the sparring is fun but thrill of heading towards war is "

"That's because you have Nike on your side!" Aphrodite said, making the demons laughed at the Goddess of War.

Bellona growled putting her sword on Abaddon's neck. She "Tell me, where you are going?!"

"Don't tell her!" Sparda commended the demon as Abaddon does…the OPPOSITE of what the Dark Knight ordered.

"We are going to Fortuna as there was another demon gateway over there." Abaddon explained while earning a glare from the Dark Knight. "Hey, a sword on my neck! How you going to survive that!?"

"You really are a bad partner." Sparda said while swiping his hair back.

"Hey! You still stuck around with me for how long?"

Sparda sighed before looking at the demon clad in red. "Millennia."

"Yes! You still owes me a rematch by the way."

"Consider that I won against Mundus, I'm automatically win."

"Yeah, I give up on that." Abaddon shrugged before looking at Bellona with a smile. "So, want to join us?"

She smirked before putting the giant blade on the shoulder pad. "Definitely."

"Asking for a date I see." Aphrodite smiled as she walked away from the trio before hearing an angry shout from the roman goddess.

"It was not like that!"

* * *

 _ **1966, Forgery in Fortuna**_

"How many swords do you need? This had been the third time we came here!" Abaddon sighed as he looked Sparda's new sword, which was named Rebellion. It was a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull.

"This is for my sons, Abaddon." He said as he looked at another sword which a katana is named Yamato. Yamato is a katana with an ornate bronze guard. The guard is an oval and the handle seems to be braided from the white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end.

"Abaddon still sore as he still didn't have a girl of his own." The man with a tanned-skin came up to the counter. He was shirtless and just wearing a pair of worn leather gloves and pants. He had long black hair and a thick beard to match it. His chest and arms were filled with scars and old burn marks. "Come on, Abaddon! You don't want to die as virgins are you?"

"Shut up, Andre!" The Demon of Avenus became annoyed with the constant teasing of the so called friends.

"The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda and his companion, Demon of Avenus, Abaddon. It have been pleasure to craft your weapon." Andre bowed before being slapped at the back by Sparda.

"Please, no need for formalites! We have been friend for how long!?"

"2000 years? The day where our heroic deeds became myth?" Abaddon said as he reminded the both of the other demon in the room. Yes, Andre is another demon who live in human world. "Where's the guns I asked you to make, Andy?"

"Right here." Andre pulled out a wooden box. Written on top of it was Hel and Tyr. "Why do you want guns anyway? You don't know how to use it?"

"Well, let just say that I planned ahead." Abaddon shrugged.

"Like how you broke Bellona's heart?" Sparda said making the demon clad in blue cringed. He remember the day way he was ALMOST decapitated by the Goddess of War after the she confessed to him. "That was a jerk move back there."

"Hey! I didn't know that she actually like me!" Abaddon as he sat on the counter while putting both of his hand on his face. "I'm going to be killed by Zeus, aren't I?"

"Well back to the weapon topic." Andre tried to change the subject as he pointed at a slightly cracked Blade of Demonic Vessel. "Using some of your cracked weapon into this babies? You a crazy man you know that?"

"Well, this weapon is not as strong as Sparda's." Abaddon smiled.

"Whatever." Sparda rolled his eyes before looking at him with a serious look.

"I know that look. Tell me what were you thinking?" The Demon of Avenus asked his partner.

"Do you receive news about you know…the heaven?"

"Only thing that Mercury told me was there was a war happening up there. I don't know why but this really ridiculous. It went on and on. Never-ending war I got to say."

"This had gone from worst then the last time."

"Agree."

* * *

 _ **1972, Sparda's Household**_

Abaddon ran through the raining days. He kept running towards path towards Sparda's house. He heard the demon coming for their families after the death of his friends. The Demon of Avenus reached towards the house, only to sees it was completely demolished into rubbles. "Eva…no!"

He then heard a sound of a crying child coming out of nowhere. He looked around and saw the defenseless eight year old boy looked at the corpse of his mother. "Dante…are you okay?"

"Uncle Abaddon!" Dante jumped right towards the demon and gave a tight hug. "Mommy…had been killed by…hideous monster! Vergil had been taken by them as well."

"I know." Abaddon looked towards Eva's corpse with the sense of grief. "Sorry, Sparda. I failed to save your wife." He then looked at Dante, with sad impression. "Let's get going." He carried the white haired boy and walked away from the scene that will haunt the little boy forever.

 _ **JACKPOT!**_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue: (Chapter 2: History Repeats)**_

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Hey readers. This is my second fanfic of that I had wrote besides ARMY. A crossover between DMC/Smite. A game with twisted plot (THANK YOU WIKI!) and a game without plots. How do I manage to merge two of this universe into one! GOD! That was hard to think. I have a couple of thing to tell you readers.**

 **First. I'm about to tell you about AU of this story. I know Sparda fight Mundus alone but I need to find a way to show that this is crossover between two games. And about the years? I don't know. DMC doesn't have proper timeline, so I give them one...based on one of the another crossover story by Hitsuruga which is Demonic Devil. Please check his awesome stories. As for the Smite settings, sure they at war with each other but in a different area. Will be explained in later chapter.**

 **Two, Abaddon is not an OCs but a game character from Defense of The Ancient 2 (DOTA2) because plot. His going to be a father of an OCs. Yes, the main character is not going to be Dante but a pair of OCs! Hey, you weren't complaining about Nero being the main character in DMC4! Besides, Dante still a main character but he didn't have a major role in the story until the later chapter. Andre is also a real character from Dark Souls…or the Nameless Blacksmith from RWBY. Pick your poison! The rest of DMC crews going to be here. There will be five OCS in the stories.**

 **Three. This story will have Harem. I know, you disgusted with this word…but it's not my fault. Blame the developers who designed the woman in the game. Dante X Trish is a thing. FU. Nero already had Kyrie. Which left Lady and 5 goddesses as for my first OC. Don't worry, I will not rush the relationship. This is not Fifty Shade of Gray! Lemon will not appear in this story.**

 **Deadpool: DAMN IT!**

 **Just accept it bro...Wait, how do you manage to come here? I sealed you in the other place.**

 **Dante: His not the only one you know.**

 **Shit!**

 **Deadpool: This story is rated M for reason. SO LEMON MUST BE HERE! OR WE RIOT!**

 **Fine, geez. I'll accept your offer…just because you put guns on my head. Clearly, I'm a wise guy.**

 **Deadpool: And a puss!**

 **SILENT! Huh….moving on.**

 **Four. Weapons, OCs Devil Arms will appeared named after Pantheon from Smite! No, we not gonna kill any of them. It will be explained in the later chapter on how to do the weapon. This one, already had a multiple ideas of weapons. Here's a list:**

 **Ares – Main Sword  
Hercules – Gauntlet from God of War  
Mercury – Mercury Black's weapon in RWBY  
Hel & Tyr (Already mentioned as guns; will being giving weapons details)  
Thor – Hammer (DUH)  
Susunno & Amaterasu – pair of katanas (Duh!)  
Wukong – Sun Wukong's weapon in RWBY  
Cabrakan – Giant ass Shield  
Zeus – Another Sword  
Thanatos – A scythe  
Loki – A duel dagger  
Izanami – a pair of sickle**

 **Five. Some of the Pantheon will not have a weapon but rather a unique ability for our second OCs. Here's another list:**

 **Sol  
Rama  
Vamana  
Vulcan  
Bakasura  
Kali**

 **I'm done my ranting my ideas! I need my coffee and my sleep. Maybe read some manga…until then…**

 **LunaticChild signing out!**


	2. History Repeats

**(** **DISCLAIMERS: I didn't own Devil May Cry nor Smite. I would've been rich and ride a Lamborghini if it was mine. All of respective character belongs to their respective owner. Please read the author's note in the end of the chapter, thank you for reading this book. I hope, you enjoy!)**

* * *

 _ **1976**_

Dante had grown into a fine teenager. He wears long, tan colored jeans, black finger-less gloves, and military-styled boots. His coat has zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, and two brown, leather holsters on the back to carry his guns, Ebony and Ivory. He does not wear any form of clothing underneath his coat, displaying his bare, well-toned chest and muscular physique.

"Come on old man! I'm not a little kid anymore!" The rebellious teen sat on his chair while putting both of his leg on the table.

"Who you calling old man!" The demon who now have a goatee on his chin was looking at his student. He has taken Dante since he was young and tutored him to become a Devil Hunter. But his rebellious and laziness reminds him of a certain demon. "I'm old enough to become your father! Wait…"

"That's the proof!" Dante smirked, opening up a box of pizza and took it out. "You really need to find a woman. Even Andre had a wife!"

"Hey! You promise to not to talk about it!"

"And I did not say yes!" Dante shrugged and took a bite of the pepperoni pizza.

"Hades! Why must you act so childishly like your old man…" The Demon of Avenus sighed before he felt a certain aura came into the room. The being came in like a lightning as papers on the table began to fly by the sudden gust of wind coming in the room.

"Abaddon! There's emergency at Olympus!" A man came in the while looking at the said demon. The man was wearing a metal armor accompanied by Trojan-like helmet but the most noticeable features were a pair of sandals with wings attached to it. "We must return to realm of Gods, immediately!"

"How many time I said to Zeus, I am not joining the ridiculous war between him and Odin!" The old demon, which apparently looked young rubbed his temple. "Mercury, ask someone else for help!"

"Why do you always reject Zeus's or even Odin's offer?" Dante asked as he took another pizza from the box. "Surely you can beat them like how you defeated Hercules in wrestling match!"

"And I will keep denying it!" Abaddon crossed his arms as he heard the chair was behind him was slightly move. "And where do you think you going, Dante?"

"If you don't want to join the battlefield of gods." Dante took out his Rebellion and put it on his shoulder. "I will represent you and go fight them instead!"

"A mortal joining the war?" Mercury chuckled before looking at the young teen. "Mortal can't even walked in the realm, you want to fight your way in it? You got a death wish, kid!"

"Hey! This kid can beat you in a second if you don't keep your mouth shut!" Dante smirked before a sword landed in front of him.

Abaddon stand in front of him with his eyes narrowed. His malicious aura started to feel in the room as Dante even Mercury shuddered from the immense energy. "I wouldn't allow you."

"You don't order me around, old man!" Dante shouted in anger, shrugging off the dark aura. "You're not my father!"

"Yes! I am not your father but it was my responsibility to take care you." Abbadon argued before pulled out his sword in the broken wooden floor before walking out of the office.

"Never seen him that angry!" Mercury said before looking at the pizza on table. "Do you…still want that?"

"Touch it and you die!"

"I'm off to Olympus! Zeus is going to be angry with this rejection…"

* * *

 **Son of Avenus: Chronicles of Gods and Demon**

 **Chapter 2: History Repeats**

* * *

After a couple of hour walking aimlessly at the town, Abaddon stopped at a big tree near a park. He sat down on the chair before taking deep breathe. "The hell was those he think he is? He is not like his father."

"May I sit here?" A soothing voice of woman said from behind him. He turned around only to saw…the most beautiful person that he ever saw aside from Aphrodite. A woman with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with golden detail. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.

"Uh…s-sure…" Abaddon nodded while looking away from her. She sat beside him as she took out one of the gun which wrote Hel on it. "How is the guns working for you, Velvet?"

"Kind of ironic actually. A gun with a demonic power use to kill a devil." Velvet twirled it around before putting it back in the holster near her right side. "For some reason, this babies fits me like a ring."

"What?" The Demon of Avenus looked at the devil huntress, totally confused with her statement.

"Now you better tell me." She crossed her hand under her bust. "What is in your mind right now?"

"What?"

"You were thinking about Dante's safety, didn't you?" She asked earning a sigh from the demon clad in blue.

"How do you know?"

"You always came here and tell me every problem about taking care of Dante." She giggled a little. "Sometimes I wonder, are you his father or an emo teenager."

"Hey! That's hurt my feeling you know." Abaddon gritted his teeth in anger before sighed. "The Olympian asked me to join the Old Order."

"And?"

"As usual I declined it…but that kid…" He rubbed his head. "He want to be his father."

"You mean…"

"Joining the freaking war!" He finished as he stood up from the bench. "I don't want him to be in danger."

"You really do act like a father." She smiled before flushing in red. "But your face…doesn't look like it."

"I know. I been changing my name for about 6th time. Do you think Ezio Kenway is a very good name? I got it from an old assassin movie in 1960 for Hades's sake." He ranted, earning some laugh from the woman.

"You know…my highschool year about to end…so…" She looked at the man with a blush. "Will you…do a mission with me?"

Abaddon turned around towards the girl and was shocked by her invitation. "…Sure…"

* * *

 _ **1982, Devil May Cry**_

Abaddon walked towards the newly opened Devil May Cry shop. He opened the door and see Dante with a woman who appears to be younger than him as her height is 5'8. She has dark, chin-length hair on both sides of her face and she has a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. She has many scars across her body, the most prominent being the one across her nose. She also always has a necklace with a red gem on it. Like her father, she has the genetic condition heterochromia, which render each of her eyes a different color: her left eye is red while her right eye is bluish-green.

She wears a schoolgirl outfit with a short white blouse that bears her midriff and sleeves that reach just past her elbows. The skirt appears to be made of protective plating and she has a utility belt to hold gun magazines, with dark shorts underneath. She wears dark brown gloves and orange-brown knee high boots, with black socks under.

"Hey dad! Good to see you there." Dante greeted the Demon of Avenus as he looked at the weapons hanging on the wall. "How's the date with little girlfriend of yours?"

Abaddon looked at the teen weirdly as he was confused by the sudden change of attitude by Dante. "You creeping me out right now. And I was about to ask the same thing to you. Who is she?"

"You were his father?" The young woman put her hand on her chin. "Aren't you a little bit too young for adopting your 'son'?"

"Oh believe me, he was older then the shop itself." Dante smirked as he opened the box of pizza on his desk. "He is the Demon of Avenus."

"Y-You joking right?" She looked at the Son of Sparda, disbelief with the fact the young looking man was the companion of the Legendary Sparda. "You are Abaddon?!"

"The one and only." He genuinely smiled at her.

"But you look so young!" She looked at his appearance with a big eyes in disbelief.

"Look can be deceiving, young Lady." He smirked at the younger girl. "You know my name, now I need yours."

"Lady." The girl introduced with a smile on her face.

"Is she for real?" Abaddon asked Dante, who just shrugged.

"She didn't like her real name!"

Abaddon nodded before the door being opened by the woman clad in brown. "Abaddon, we need to go! The demons not going to kill themselves! Besides, you have now bigger responsibility as a husband and a father!"

"Coming, my dear!" The Demon smiled, earning a snickers from his adopted son. "What's with the laugh?"

"Nothing!" Dante said as he put his father's sword, the Force Edge. "Can I join?"

"And let you have all the fun like in Temen-ni-gru?" Abaddon took out his Blade of Demonic Vessel and sheathed it its scabbard. "Not a chance."

"You know that he's not going to listen to you right?" Velvet smiled as the demon clad in blue can only sighed in defeat. "He's one of your 'son' after all."

"If he's going for some devil hunting," Lady took out her giant bazooka, Kalina Ann. "Count me in!"

"You sure you can handle this, little girl?" Abaddon asked before being jabbed to the ribs by Velvet. "What's for that for?" He wheezed in pain as the only thing that he could heard was Dante's annoying laugh.

"You shouldn't underestimate a woman." Lady smirked before walking out the door. "Your wife knew it better than the old timer."

"I really hate it when people keep calling me old." He said it out load, using Dante's shoulders to help him stand. "Hades, she's strong."

"Just accept the fact that you oldest guy in the room." Dante helped his foster father to get out of the shop.

* * *

 _ **1984, Avenus's Household**_

"Could you take care of my shop for me? I need to go devil hunting again." Dante called from the phone as Abaddon was in his house looking at his newly wed wife, Velvet.

"Dante, the shop can take care of itself!" The older demon sighed as he sat on the chair near the phone.

"But-"

"No buts, You already old enough to take care of it by yourself. So, goodbye." Abaddon hung up on his adopted son and walked towards his wife.

"Who's on the phone just now?" Velvet asked as she poured some tea in the cup. "Judging by the conversation, I suppose that it was your 'son', am I right?"

"He's going for another mission." Abaddon sat down on the dining room. He took a sipped of his cup before looking at the guest in the room. "So, Mercury. For the umpteenth time, when are the wars going to end?"

"How do I know?" Mercury sipped his tea as he looked at the man. "Look, Sparda joined the Elysian and end his life trying to protect the humanity."

"I should've had stopped him." Abaddon looked at the table with the old guilt came back in his mind.

"It wasn't your fault, Abaddon." The Messanger of God reassured the demon. "It was filthy demons fault after all. No offense."

"Non-taken."

"Well, I'm off to tell another rejection of Zeus's request to make you join the Order." Mercury stood up but before he could get out from the house, he was been interrupted by the sound of agreement.

"I will join the war."

As he finally said it, Velvet looked at her husband in shock. "But not with the Order." Abaddon stood up with a determined look. "But with the Elysian. Do tell Zeus about it, no hard feeling, Mercury."

The Messenger of Gods waved it off as he opened the door. "I actually saw that coming from the starts," Mercury then ran away from the house, leaving both of the married couple alone in the dining room.

"But why?" Velvet asked, she started to tear up a bit. "Why would join the pointless war?"

"It's not pointless, Velvet." Demon of Avenus looked at his wife with a grim expression. "You see, it was supposed to be friendly competition from the start, but all the fight they've done, caused much chaos and destruction on the Human World. Then the conflict began after Zeus and Odin bickered on preserving the humanity into peace. And you know what happen next."

"One who want to bring the world on their knees while others protecting it from being destroyed." She finished her husband explanation as her heart began to beat faster from the knowledge she receive. She suddenly became terrified with story. "Where are they now?"

"Back in the Realm of Gods." Abaddon put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, their war didn't affect our world as much but some of the catastrophic that hit the mortal plane must be one of the after effect of the war."

"What will you do now?"

"I'll try to end this madness once and for all."

"Just…be careful. I don't want you to die in vain."

"Do not worry my dear," Abaddon stood up and hugged his wife. "I will try my best to insure the safety of humanity in this world. I promise."

Velvet reluctantly hugged her husband. She knew that her husband is a friend of the heroic Dark Knight Sparda, doesn't mean that he couldn't been hurt. The Demon World still looking hunting down for his head because of his traitorous act towards Mundus, he now going to join the Great Gods War making the possibilities of his death even higher.

"Papa! Mama! I want to play outside with big brother." A boy with a black hair with a single blue slick on the left side runs up towards his parents followed by his older brother who also having a similar colored hair only with a red streak on the right side.

"You may go outside, but be careful sweetie." Velvet crouched down and pinched both of the little boys cheeks making them either smile or cringe of it.

"Mom, stop it." The older brother rubbed his cheek in embarrassment.

"Xavier, Orion. Dad want to tell you something." Abaddon crouched down towards his two beloved sons while holding something. "Daddy have a job today and may take a while to finish but don't worry my children, I will always be with you."

"Where are you going dad?" The oldest son looked at his father, confused by his father sudden farewell. "What do you mean it takes a while to finish?"

"Papa!" The younger one hugged his father tightly, didn't want to let him go as he began to cry. "Please don't go! Who going to tell me bedtime stories?"

"Your mom will be helping you, Xavier." Abaddon patted the now named Xavier's head gently. He then looked towards the older brother. "Orion, you promise me to take care your little brother while I'm gone?"

"Y-Yes, dad!" Orion stuttered as he tries to hold up himself from crying which he later fail to it.

"I want you both have this." He took out a blue shard necklace towards the boy with a smile. "You may need it in your most dire time."

Abaddon stood up before looking at his wife with one last smile. "I'll will be going now. Send regards towards Dante. If you need help, call him immediately okay?"

Velvet nodded before wiping her tears. "I will my dear."

Abaddon then created a portal before waving his family with a final goodbye before entering the Realm of Gods.

"PAPA!" Was the last word he heard from his son, Xavier.

* * *

 _ **1988, Avenus's Household**_

"Why do I have the sense of déjà vu right now?" Dante slayed a demon as he rushed towards his foster family house. He was now wearing a red pants with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots. Dante's coat is much simpler in design, with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs, though the coat lacks coattails. Underneath the coat, Dante wears what appears to be a black long-sleeved shirt, with a red vest with black clasps over it.

"This demons are different than before!" Trish, the newly addition of Devil May Cry premise. She wore black leather pants, boots, with a black leather shirt and jacket, her shirt appeared to have a lightning bolt-shaped cut down the middle between her breasts. Her blonde hair and her facial appearance slightly resembles Dante's late mother, Eva. She was now holding Dante's father sword and cutting down their enemy one by one. "They are more coordinated than the usual."

"But they are still easy to kill!" Lady who was also with them, fired her Kalina Ann and kill a groups of demons in one shot. "Clearly, I need an explanation on the sudden appearance of them in this roads. What is even happening over here?"

"The rumors about the deaths of Abaddon, Demon of Avenus has been spreading like wild fire." Dante sheated his sword before pulling out a pair of black and white handgun and began to shoots the incoming demons from the portal. "Turns out, it's was true!"

"Wait, do you mean that your second father is now death?" Lady asked in shocked. While she was distracted, a demon with a blade for a leg lunged for a kill before being sliced by the Lightning Demon herself.

"You should be more careful, Mary." She smiled and throw her sword at the surrounding demons. It flew around, slicing any enemies that were in its way before flying back towards its owner.

"Sadly, yes." Dante charged up his guns with his demonic powers before shooting it at the enemies. "He was killed at the Realm of Gods."

"I'm curious, Dante." Trish looked at the male demon in red with a questioning look on her face. "You never told me about this, 'Abaddon'. Why are we heading towards his places all of sudden? You can do this without any help from us actually."

"My 'family' were there! I know it's weird but I need your help to save them!" Dante, for the first time in his life, he was pleading for help which in uncharacteristic of him to do so. "I don't want them to feel what I feel."

Trish was feeling sympathy towards the man she once trying to kill. She then heard a shot came from nowhere. She turned her head around and saw one of the demon almost approached her for a kill before dissipated into nothingness.

"Now we're even." Lady smirked as put her guns in the holster looked towards the sky and see a smoke rising from a place not far from them.

Dante and Trish killed the remaining demons before looking at the smokes. "Well shit!" Dante began to run as fast as he could followed by both of the demon huntress. They soon arrived at a big house that was burning in fire.

"Is this ever happened to you before?" Lady asked the Son of Sparda.

"I'm glad that I never have scorched marks because this is worse than I ever felt!" Dante commented at the scenery.

As they were about to move towards Abaddon's burning house, they heard a footstep coming from behind them. "Girls, we got companies." Dante said as he looked back and see a dozen of demons came from out of nowhere.

"You get in and save your beloved family!" Lady aimed her Kalina Ann at the groups of demon. "We will bought you some precious time."

"Hurry up, Dante!" Trish as electric starts to comes out from her hand. "You don't want to miss all the fun do you?"

"Fine, leave some for me to kill!" Dante ordered before running towards the house below the hill. He then reached towards the entrance of the door and kick it down immediately. He looked around the place but the only thing that he can see was fire on the walls, furniture or the walls.

"Velvet! Xavier! Orion!" He called out their names he walked into one of the room. Smokes began to filling up the room as he can barely see where is he's going. "Damn! Why do I left Cerberus at home when I need it!"

He keep scavenging the house before stopping at the living room. He saw the bloodied body of his foster mother. She was beheaded, probably by one of the demon. Orion on the other hand, he was being impaled by a blade on the wall. "Rest in peace, Vel, Orion." He then heard someone crying from the second floor. "Why not?" He sighed before running towards the burning stairs, ignoring the scorching fire as he makes his way towards the upper floor.

"Fuck! This was my favorite pants." He looked at the now scorched red pants. He once again heard the cries for help. "Coming, kiddo!"

He reached towards the broken door and looked around for the source of the voice. "Kid! Where are you? If you don't want to burn into bacon, you better come out now!"

Dante cried out as waved his hand in front of him because of the smokes. "This is why I don't smokes!" He then looked towards the closet door and saw a small figure of young boy with black haired hair. "Xavier!"

"Brother Dante!" The boy ran up towards the demon hunter hugged him tightly. He coughed a little after from hiding in the closet from the large fire. He then began to cry a lot before asking, "What is happening? Where's mama? Where's Orion?"

Dante didn't know how to answer the question. He burning ceiling fall down and blocked the exits of the room. "Fuck! Oh fuck, I shouldn't said that in front of you!" He was going to be scolded by those ladies outside of the house if they heard him said that. "We need to get out of here, Xavier!"

"I can't leave mama and brother Orion here!" Xavier said as tears keep falling from his face.

"Sorry to tell you this kid…" Dante sighed before hugged the kid again and whispered, "They…were killed…"

"You…kidding right, brother?" Xavier with a teary eyes tried to smile as it was a joke for him. "This was all joke right!?"

Dante didn't said anything before stood up while carrying the boy with him. He then run towards the window and turned around for a last second before breaking through it and fall towards the ground. He spun around midair and landed perfectly on the soft ground while guarding the little boy from the incoming glass shards.

Trish and Lady had finished their jobs on killing the hordes of demons. They gave a smile towards each other before hearing a voice of a crying boy. "Sorry Dante, we couldn't keep your promise of leaving any of the demon." Trish smirked.

"I didn't know you would cry from it?" Lady teased before they turned around and saw Dante walking towards them with a crying boy in his arms. He had a sullen impression on his face making the air around them cold all of sudden. Trish and Lady frowned at the little figure as they know that it was not a laughing matter.

"Our jobs is done." Dante said walking past the ladies with a grim tone. "Let's head home."

The girls didn't object and followed the man, away from the burning house. History repeats but not on Dante, but his brother, Xavier. From far away from the Human Realm, Chronos, the Keeper of Time watched the scene from the primordial space with a sullen looked in his face. "So it's began. His fate was already sewn."

"It was sad but we couldn't do anything about it." Neith said as she keep sewing the threads of fate. "He was the one, am I right?"

"Yes he was. Let's see, what path will you choose from now on, Son of Avenus."

* * *

 _ **1990, Devil May Cry**_

2 years had passed since the tragedy, Xavier who was now 13 years old was lying on the couch lazily while eating the potato chip from its plastic bag. He was now watching a television drama about clan of mafia where two brother who represents dragon of east and west fighting for the throne.

"When are you going to stop mopping around, Xavier?" Dante asked as he walked towards him before stealing the remote control and shut it down.

"Hey! I was watching that!" The boy with black hair said in anger. He was now wearing a black sweatpants with writing that says 'Lady's Little Toy'. He was also shirtless, showing some of scorch marks on his pale body.

"Geez, you remind me of me when I was your age!" Dante rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Seriously, you need to man up. You act like a bitch with that attitude of you."

"Aren't you acting a bitch of yourself?" The kid retorted, earning some laughs from other people in the room. One of them was Lady who had matured, growing a larger chest. Her hair is longer, but keeps the same general style, with the hair framing her face reaching her collar bone. Her outfit consists of a white jacket with what appears to be a harness underneath with no shirt revealing ample cleavage. She also has white short shorts and red gloves. She has magazine pouches on either side of her hips and knee high boots. She also wears sunglasses.

"He got you there, Dante!" She laughed in agreement. "That's why I give him that pants!"

"They're brothers but I like the little one more than the older." Trish also said while eating a slice of pizza.

"Hey! I have feeling too!" Dante sighed before throwing a wooden sword towards the little kid, which Xavier immediately caught. "Come on, we're going for another training."

"Really, Dante?" Xavier said before standing up on the floor. He had grown a little a couple of inches, reaching towards Dante's waist. "You shouldn't release your anger by beating a little kid. And I thought, you were my brother!"

"I am and I'm going to teach you on how to be a demon hunter." Dante said before backed away a bit. "If you want to survive the outside world, you at least need to learn how to fight."

"I already learn enough."

"And what is it?"

"Fighting your words back."

"Of course! Why do I ask." Dante rolled his eyes, once again in irritation before readied his stance. "Shall we dance?"

"I'm sorry," Xavier smirked as he stood in different stance with his sword pointing at his tutor. "But I'm not into an old man!"

"I'm not that old you know." Dante retorted. "Now, shall we begin?"

"And thus, we shall my master!" The boy cried as he twirled the sword around and throw it up in the air. Dante looked up at the sword before realizing that it was distraction as he dodge a punch towards the face. He then kneed the boy in the stomach, sending him flying towards the fallen sword.

Xavier spun around in midair, catching his wooden weapon, and stopped at the ceiling. He then used the momentum and sprung towards the demon hunter, thus slamming his sword on his weapon making a loud hitting sound.

"Where did you learn that move?" Dante asked which make his student grinned.

"Cyborg Ninja!"

"Of course from that TV show." Dante responded sarcastically. "What next, Crazy Grenade Rider and Hook Man while saying 'Get over here!'?"

"If I had the weapon, I will said that multiple time," He said earning a giggles from Lady. "By the way, thanks for the pants, Lady! But, the words on it kinda bugs me off…"

"Nothing I can't help." She said with a smile.

"Hey, eyes on the prizes!"

"Yeah, what are you worth of? A golden trash bag?" He taunted the older man, making him laughed.

"That was nice one. Can I use it when fighting my enemy?" Dante pushed him boy back before swinging the sword towards him.

"Nope! I own the catchphrase now." He exclaimed while ducking from the strikes. He raised his left hand for a hook towards the chin and manage to connect it. Dante staggered a bit before guarding another hit from the sword.

"That was good, but not good enough!" He then used his Doppelganger power and attacked hit the boy from the back. The real Dante kicked him to the chest and swung his wooden sword upwards, sending the kid flying towards his couch.

"That's a low blow!" Xavier gritted his teeth as he recovered from the attack.

"Didn't says that I wouldn't use my power." Dante shrugged while smiling smugly, making the shirtless boy angrier.

Xavier came towards his brother with a sword strike from the every direction but the Son of Sparda kept guarding the attacks from each side in ease. He was giving a smile towards the kid making him mad than he ever felt. He felt a dark mist coming from his body as the time slowdown a bit.

"What the fuck?" The Son of Avenus moved back a little and saw his OWN doppelganger attacking Dante in same pattern. "Okay..this is weird. Well, here goes nothing!" He exclaimed as he pulled back his sword and trusted towards the middle section.

Dante was almost caught off guard as he saw the body of his student vanished leaving a sword thrust towards his abdomen. _'After image!? How did he became so fast!?'_ He managed to caught it but momentum didn't stopped as a burst of wind came rushing towards his entire body. _'This power! Abaddon!?'_

The girls who have been spectating the fight were shocked by the sudden outcome as he saw the almost beat Dante, but he was breathing heavily as he was running out of oxygen and the all his energy were suddenly gone. Dante lightly pushed the sword away and palm strike the kid on the chest, sending him to the couch once more.

Xavier didn't say anything as he kept breathing heavily for some air. His vision were blurry as he almost saw Dante but it was not…Dante? How that could be possible? But now, he was seeing some imagery of a demon in red in front of it. "What the hell was that?"

"Hmm, interesting." Dante said while resting his sword on shoulder. "It's look like you have your father abilities after all."

"What?" He asked as he was still confused before lying on the couch. Lady came towards the kid while carrying a glass of water for him.

"Have some rest. We will continue our training next week. I guess that you couldn't move you after you discover that…'power'." Dante said taking the wooden sword on the floor and looked at the girl in sunglasses. "Bring him to upstairs if you can, Lady?"

"That was ungentlemanly like for you Dante," Lady looked at the man who walked towards the table and sat on his chair.

"Hey, I'm suppose to be his tutor, not his caretaker." He put his hand on the box of pizza, realizing that it was empty. "Why not…"

"I'm going for a job. See you later, Dante." Trish took her weapon and walked out.

Lady carried the boy and walked upstairs. "You alright, Xavier?"

"I'm fine. At least someone was nice from those other two." Xavier commented as they began to approach his room.

"I know that Dante was a jerk but you need to give him a props. He is a great teacher." She smiled opened the door of his room and walked towards the bed.

"Tch, from my father." Xavier grunted at the word as he was being lay on the not-so-comfy bed. "If he was still here, mama nor Orion will die and live me alone."

Lady looked at the boy sympathetically before kissing his cheek. "It was not his fault. He was trying to save your life…"

"By sacrificing himself and make a bigger sacrifice on us!" He growled before looking away from Lady. "I need to sleep. It will be a pleasure to not be watched by an older woman, thank you!"

The demon huntress sighed before walking out the room and closed the door behind her, leaving the boy alone in the room. He then looked at the window with a narrowed eyes. He then looked at the necklace that was hanging on the wall near his bed. "Why did you left us, dad? I know that everyone else need you but how about your own parents?"

Silence hit the room as the only thing that he can heard was the spinning fan on the ceiling. "Like you will ever here me." He closed his eyes for a peaceful nap but unknowingly for him, the necklace glowed brightly in blue before died out a little.

 _ **JACKPOT!**_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue: (Chapter 3: Fate aren't Fortune)**_

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Well here's the end of the mark of Sparda/Abaddon arc also the beginning of Dante(Teacher)/Xavier(Student) arc. God this Prologue Arc is really long. Sorry if my grammar is bad because English aren't mainly used in my place. Well, I appreciate if someone want to be my Beta Reader for my SoA. So the OCs weapon were going to be in the next chapter so be warn. You might not like the description of the weapons.**

 **And why do I kept timeskipping for Abaddon Arc? We are not going to revise every goddamn DMC storyline in here! It was DMC/Smite damnit not DMC only story. Well leave a follow and review on this not so awesome story.**

 **Dante: Hey! There's lots of me in this chapter, so its awesome**

 **You nothing but a teacher to Xavier!**

 **Dante: You did said that I will have bigger role in later chapter, right?**

 **Sigh.** **So I end my rant by saying…**

 **LunaticChild signing out!**

 **Deadpool: Hey! I didn't get a chance to say anything!**


	3. Fate not Fortune

**(** **DISCLAIMERS: I didn't own Devil May Cry nor Smite. I would've been rich and ride a Lamborghini if it was mine. All of respective character belongs to their respective read the author's note in the end of the chapter, thank you for reading this book. I hope, you enjoy!)\**

* * *

 _ **1993, Devil May Cry**_

16 years old Xavier Avenus was lying on his bed while wearing his favorite sweatpants. He had matured a bit as his hair were a bit longer while the blue streak on his left side of his hair where still intact. His hair had become grey in color, probably because of the training with Dante or he's becoming stressed with life. His body were nicely built as he already had packs in his younger age.

"It's been 8 years since that tragedy." He said with stoic impression as he tried to forget about the terrifying nightmare. He closed his eyes for a little nap but as he was about to join the dream land, a sound of doors being busted open can be heard from downstairs. He groaned in irritation as he stood up from the bed.

"What the hell were those guys talking about down there?!" He stood up from the bed and took a red bathrobe that he stole from Dante and put it on. He then walked out from the room and decided to walk down to the main office.

* * *

 **Son of Avenus: The Chronicles of Gods and Demons**

 **Chapter 3: Fate not Fortune**

* * *

"What are you guys babbling about in a middle of night?" Xavier sighed as he put his in the bathrobe pockets. "I was about to sleep until someone kick the door open."

Dante looked up and see his understudy have arrived from the top floor. He was wearing a new outfit which is,

"Aw, did I interrupted your nap, sweetheart?" Lady teased, making the boy blushed a bit before looking away from the older woman.

"H-Hey! I wasn't expecting for guest in the middle of night! Besides, what's with the nicknaming me this days?" He stuttered a bit.

"You still wearing those pants that I gave you? Didn't know you were quite…obedient type of boy. "

"It's comfy?" Xavier answered awkwardly while sliding down on the rail of the stairs before landing on the floor. "Now, back to the main topics, what were you guys even talking about?"

"I was about ask Lady on how much she knew about Sparda?" Trish asked before taking a bite of the pizza.

"Pizza again?" The youngest person on the shop looked at his teacher's favorite food in disgust. "I'm getting sick of eating it every day with you guys."

Ignoring the boy's comment, Lady answered Trish previous question while pacing around. "The stories goes that Sparda serves as a feudal lord of the cities long ago. The people who live there today takes the legends as true and worship him," She then turned around, looking at Dante. "Just like a god."

"They worship a demon as a god?" Dante putted down his leg from the table, as he was interested with the news.

Xavier frowned as he opens the refrigerator and pulled out a soda can. "That's why both of our families been targeted by demons…as well as gods themselves." He slammed the door shut resulting the door to broke down from it frame. He then nonchalantly said towards his brother, "You need a new fridge."

Dante sighed at the sight of his broken refrigerator. "Can you please be more careful next time?"

"I say the same as you."

"That's not the point."

"Aren't you about to say something, Lady?" Xavier changed the subject as he looked at the woman in white with calm manner.

She nodded at the boy before continuing her explanation. "Although, the peaceful worship can't be condemned, the real problem is the Order itself."

"Probably the wrong set of food?" Xavier joked earning weird glances from the trio demon hunter. "I'll shut up now."

"Lately, they've been running amok. Catching demons and even butted in some off my jobs." As Lady continued explaining, Trish finished eating her pizza as she licked her finger. She then walked towards the Sword of Sparda to for…make up?

"Huh, maybe they started a zoo." Dante joked at her explanation.

"That's ridiculous." Xavier commented, opening the can before taking a sip of soda from it. "What were their purpose to catch those mindless demons?"

"Not just demons." Lady continued. "They also been targeting the Devil Arms, likes the one you have."

"Okay then," Dante putted down his pizza, a thought for a bit before answering, "A museum."

"What?" Xavier deadpanned by his answer.

"So what?"

"What if some of their intentions where foul, and there's a diabolical plan behind this apparently random acts?" Lady theorized, without noticing that Trish already took the sword and leave a message on the wall using her lipsticks.

"Well then," The Son of Sparda exclaimed, raising up from his chair. "I found something to occupy then. Trish!" He called out, only to receive nothing from the blonde.

"Umm, Dante." Xavier called out, making the older demon looked at the boy who pointing at something. "She's already left."

Both of Dante and Lady looked at the wall and saw a pink colored writing which was 'See you there'. The red clad demon hunter sighed before turned around looking at the other girl.

"Try not to keep us waiting, Dante." She said before taking a slice of pizza and her Kalina Ann. "You too, sweetheart." She winked at the grey haired boy before walking out the shop.

Xavier raised his brows at this before looking at this before looking at his teacher. "Am I joining?"

"No," Dante immediately replied the younger boy. "You weren't ready yet."

"Oh come on, Dante!" He walked in front of the table and slammed both of his hand on his tables in anger. "How long you going to give me that 'you're not ready for the outside fucking world!?' speech!"

"Until you reach matured enough to go out there!" Dante pointed out.

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a kid anymore!" Son of Avenus argued as he pointed at Dante's collections of Devil Arms. "Give me one of them, and I show you how mature I am!"

"As if, you couldn't even touch them. Name one of the weapon that you can held." Dante crossed his arms, challenging the boy or making him angrier or even both.

"Alastor." Xavier started as he pointed at one of the sword.

"You almost shocked to dead." Dante stated with a sly smile.

"Cerberus!"

"Last time I remember, your hand turned ice cube. So a big no no for me."

"Nevan? Forget that, she flirted we me when I touch it…" He shuddered a bit before pointing at pair of red and blue scimitar. "Agni and Rudra!"

"Are you sure you can avoid them from talking?" For the last time, Dante shut down his idea in a flash. The boy groaned in disappointment, putting his hand on his face in shame.

"So what can I use to fight those demons if I can't use any of the weapon!?"

"Looks like you stuck with your mama little toy." Dante joked, making the boy gritted his teeth in anger. Dante then ordered, "Now step aside, I'm watching something gruesome. It's was even live."

"Like what!?" The boy turned around and saw Trish and Lady were battling a groups of demons outside the shop.

Trish began to shoot rapidly at the demons one by one. She looked up and saw a horde of demons coming from the air before being shot by a rocket launcher. She turned around and saw Lady, greeting her with her smug face before killing another group of demons, almost hitting Trish in the process.

Didn't want to miss the fun, she took the Sword of Sparda and threw it at the levitating demons, slicing it as it spun in the air. Like a boomerang, it flew back towards Lady, almost hitting her and flew towards a couple of demons before arrived at its master which Trish caught it.

Xavier dropped his can of soda before running up the stairs leaving Dante all alone in the shop. "Told you so," He smirked before looking at the two female devil hunters who killed all the demons in the streets. "Yup, this is going to get ugly." The white haired man was about to reach for another pizza but ended with none, knowing that the girls already took the rest of them…or maybe it's Xavier.

* * *

Xavier entered his room and closed the shut. He looked around the room and saw an intruder in private area. The man were in his 30s and wore a white button up shirt and black leather jacket with red line. He also wore a tight black leather pants. The man had a shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and slight amount of facial hair.

"Greetings mortal, tis is I, Eros, the Greek Desire God at your service." The man bowed as he introduced himself towards the young black haired man. "I am here to give a-"

Xavier didn't say anything but opened box on a shelf and pulled out a black customized handgun before pointed it at the man's head. "I knew that you came in my room without permission." He said, threating the proclaimed desire god, "I'll ask you, what you are doing here before someone's blood splattered on the floor."

"Now, now." Eros backed up towards the wall behind him as he was scared from the threat. "We can settle this in peace-"

"We settle this if you tell me why you were intruding our shop," He kept pointing the gun at him while giving a menacing aura. "Don't make me ask you again, 'Eros'."

"Okay, okay! I'm here in the request of the Demon of Avenus himself!" Eros exclaimed in fear as he raised his arms in air.

Xavier eyes widened as he heard the name of someone who left him, long time ago. "Father…sent you?"

"Yes…as your…guardian at least…" Eros pulled his collar a bit as sweat began to drop from his face.

"Guardian? Don't joke with me, jerk!" Son of Avenus gripped his gun tightly. "You should've been here for the past eight years! Where were you if you proclaim yourself as my guardian if you didn't come when I needed it?"

"That…I don't know…" God of Desire looked at the boy with a sympathy look on his face. "I was ordered to be your guardian at age of 10. I've been searching for you for the past 6 years and I finally find you."

"BULLSHIT!" He gritted his teeth as he looked at the god eyes and saw honesty in the eye of it. He put the gun away and turned around. "Fuck…you telling the truth. Before you asked, your eyes shows the truth."

Eros sighed in relief before watching the boy sat on his bed. "What with the temper just now?"

"Been having a bad past life until I was under Dante's teaching." He shrugged looking at the gun that have the carving of Hel. "You're father acquaintance?"

"Not just any acquaintance." Eros twirled around and sat on the table in front of the near the door. "I'm his personal broker, an informant and his companion for Sparda and Abaddon demon hunting trip."

"Basically, you're their sidekicks?" Xavier pointed out as he twirled Hel around his finger, currently unimpressed with the God of Desire.

"Hey, I'm more than their sidekick!"

"A servant then?"

"That's not even close!"

"A loyal butler?"

"I'm just their informant! Zeus, your attitude was not that I expected." Eros rubbed his head in annoyance while the black haired devil hunter grinned. "Seriously, what's with the disrespectful act on me?"

"Sorry," Xavier shrugged before continued. "With a name like Eros and your real occupation is wearing a diaper and shot love arrow to people, it's hard for me to even respect you."

"Hey, for your information. I'm a raging sex machine." He proclaimed proudly making the boy almost dropped the gun he was twirling.

"Okay, that's too much information." Xavier looked at the god. "You really losing your chance to earn my trust and respect."

Eros sighed before looking at the black handgun on his hand. "Your mom's gun I suppose?"

"How you know?" Xavier asked the man without looking at him.

"Abaddon told me about it." He stood from the table and walked towards the boy with piece of paper. "He also…told me to give you this."

The black haired boy looked at the paper before taking it. He opened the fold and saw that writing's on it. It was a piece of letter by his father.

 _Dear Xavier,_

 _If you read this, I already fallen in the battle of gods. I am sorry for leaving you and your mother alone without news of my whereabouts. But this is not the reason why I wrote the letter, Xavier. By now, you probably had awaken one of our heritage power. The power of Abyss were given by our ancestor in bestowed to us generation after generation._

 _As you can see, you power may grow and you require someone to guide you for using the great power of our ancestor. Dante certainly the best candidate on teaching you on survivals. And the necklace I gave you, it was my weapons shards. The weapon by now probably broke into a million pieces and scattered in the Realm of Gods._

 _I demand you to find a man name Andre at Fortuna. He was a blacksmith at an old forgery that made Sparda's secondary weapons. He might give you what you ever wanted. Son, once again…I'm sorry for abandoning you. But it was my duty as one of the savior of mankind. Please…continue our legacy with Dante by your side…_

 _From your father,  
Abaddon_

Xavier perked up as he read the letter and look at the necklace. "For real!? This was his weapon!"

"Wow. It takes you 8 years to know that was your father's own Blade of Demonic Vessel." Eros chuckled a little, earning a glare from the young devil hunter.

"What do you mean by that!?" He barked back as he stood up and put on the necklace. He suddenly realized that the he need to a forgery at, "Fortuna. There is where Dante and the others were going..."

He then panicked around as he put both of his arms and on his head. "Agh! Why didn't I follow them earlier! Stupid idiot!"

"That is the same meaning…" Eros told the boy as he sweatdropped by the sudden exclaim. "You know, I could help you with that…but with a condition."

"Really!?" Xavier looked at the man, quite shock by the man claims. "You can teleport yourself to Fortuna? What's the condition!?"

"Well…" The God of Desire walked closer towards the male's ear and whisper, "I want your Lady's-"

"Fuck off!" Xavier immediately rejected while pointing Hel on his head.

"I'm not finish yet!" He exclaimed before pointing at the sweatpants. "I want that pants with 'Lady's Little Toy' word! Where did you get it?"

"Uh….From someone? I had dozens of them…" He walked towards the closet and throw one pairs of the identical sweatpants. "Now, we done…'negotiating'…Bring me to Fortuna!" He looked at the man with eager yet calm demeanor.

"Hold your horses, Mr Avenus." Eros grinned before threw a box on the ground…from out of nowhere, making the boy jumped in shock. "Here's a little present for you by your old man."

"Um…okay…" Xavier didn't know what to say before opening the box and see a long red leather jacket with fur collar and metallic trim. There was also a biker type leather pants in the box as well…reminds him of Dante. "What's were this for?"

"Your attire! You wouldn't want to go outside wearing those pants and only a bathrobe." Eros told the boy which he looked at his current attire and immediately made a run a change. The God of Desire could only shook his head. "He was different…but same as you Abaddon…"

* * *

 _ **Fortuna**_

Xavier arrived at Fortuna with the help of his guardian, Eros. He was currently wearing the attire that was given by the god while wearing the bluish shard necklace. He was now walking on the quiet residential street. Equipped only with Hel and Tyr, he kept a good eyes on his surrounding for incoming enemy. "Yup, leave me alone on the street to find some sort of blacksmith just because you found a beautiful ladies at the strip house."

The boy ranted as he looked for any sign for a blacksmith's house. "Such a pervert! What do my dad think of making him as my guardian?" He kept walking down the street, passing by some of the street. He looked around the unrecognized area and began to sighs. "It's official, I'm lost."

A young boy around the same age as Xavier was a bit shorter than him walked passed him. He had hazel color eyes, brown hair and a bandage on the bridge of his nose. He wore a black t-shirt with a writing that said 'SUCK IT' in some sort of graffiti design and a spiffing white hooded jacket with a red strip on the hood and back of it with a red bandana on his right side of the jacket. He also had light blue pants, black boot and on the back of his pants were sheathes for a small dual blade.

The boy stopped before turned around looking at the confused boy. "You had the smell of a demon." He spoke.

"Huh?" Xavier turned around looking at the newcomer, making him more confused. "Um…sorry. You must've been mistaken. I'm am nowhere near the look of demon."

"So what's that dangling thingy on your neck?" He asked as he pointed at the necklace.

"Uh this?" Xavier looked at the necklace weirdly. He didn't know what to answer and decided to give a half lie. "It's just a necklace…nothing more than that. My dad give it to me."

"That necklace was one of the million broken shards of Abaddon's sacred weapon. The legends says that the demons that killed the demon took the shards as their throphy for the death of the traitorous demon." He stated as he began to unsheathe both of the blade from his back and go for a trusted towards the hearts. The left arm were being guarded by Xavier with a Hel pointing at his head.

"I'm not a demon!" Xavier gritted his teeth, pulling out his another gun which were blood red, Tyr. "This is just misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding my ass!" The man swung his another blade towards the boy face which he backed away a little. He twirled the blade a bit swing it diagonally. Xavier dodged the attack and was about to pull the trigger of his gun but he was interrupted by a left hook aided dagger towards his face.

Xavier staggered and before he could gain his bearing, he was being kicked to the chest. He flew towards the pile of trash can nearby. The attacker smirked as he threw his dagger in a before catching it. "Easy…"

As he was about to approach to the fallen boy, Xavier rose up to his feet with a banana peel on his head. "I really need to find myself a melee weapon right now. Damn it Alastor." He took the peel and throw it away before rapidly shooting at him with his customized guns. "Eat bullets, assassin rip-off!"

"Do not disrespect my heritage!" The man exclaimed before rushing towards him, dodging every shot that been given.

Xavier saw that his attacker was getting closer and began to look for a good resources that could be his temporary melee weapon. The attacker was about to reached him, Xavier found a lid of the trash can put his foot between the handle and kick it up. Quickly, he put Hel to its holster and caught lid before hitting it the man face.

The man momentum was interrupt the sudden collision of the lid. He remains his stand and slashed vertically to his left side. Xavier guarded it, using the temporary shield and began to use his Tyr to shot his defenseless opponent. The attacker dodged the first shot and for a rapid stab towards the claimed 'demon'. Every time he thrust his sharps weapon at the boy, Xavier guarded it perfectly.

"Fight like a man, you demon cowards!" The boy exclaimed giving a kick towards the shield, denting it in process.

"Hey! You were the one using sharps blade! I'm only defending myself here, you stupid idiot." Xavier exclaimed before he threw the lid at the wall. He pulled Hel and started to give a rapid shot at opponent.

The man in white grinned slightly before vanishing in front of the Son of Avenus. "What the fuck!?" He look the sudden disappearance of his attacker. "Right behind you," the boy said going for the kill.

Xavier looked at the ricocheting metal on the wall and was about to return to its owner. He smiled and began to channel his energy. Black mist began to come out from his leg as the time around him slowed down. He created an identical doppelganger before jumping forward and crouched down. The boy manage to 'stab' the grey-haired man in front of him, making him smiled. The short victory was interrupted by the disappearance of the doppelganger, shocking the supposedly victor.

Xavier grinned and said, "Look up, there's an unidentified flying object!" The attacker followed the order and saw the not so unidentified flying object as it was just a flying trash can lid that was ricocheted back at him.

The lid flew passed Xavier's head and found its target, hitting him square on the face. The brown haired boy staggered as his vision were blurry. The lid was about to his hit the ground but was being caught by Xavier. He lunged forwards and hit it hard on the head, making a big dent and unusable.

The boy wobbled before falling down to straight to the floor. Xavier dropped the dented 'shield' to the wall. "Okay, you had enough?"

"You shouldn't underestimate your enemies." The fallen dissipated into smoke as Xavier backed away from the surprise attack. "You think you the only one who could do tricks?"

"Okay, who the hell are you?" The grey haired boy asked, currently annoyed by the man 'magic' tricks.

"Me? Well, you could say that my name is Lark Princeton." The man twirled his weapon around his hand. "It's spells 'death' for you."

"You're not the brightest of the bunch in the class aren't you?" Xavier pointed his guns him.

"Well, what could I says." Lark shrugged holding one of his blade in reverse. "I don't think that corpse will remember my name. Cause you're one of them and I'm going to-"

"Yeah, yeah." Xavier waved his guns nonchalantly before aiming at the man again. "Just shut up." He pressed the trigger and the bullet flew towards the man.

Instantly after the shot, Lark bent sideway and let the bullet passed him…hitting a demon that's appeared from nowhere. He stood straightly and saw that they were been surrounded by hordes of demons which spawned from a portal near them. "You kill demons?" He asked at the red clad boy in interest.

"Like I said, it was just a misunderstanding." Xavier turned around and was back-to-back with his former attacker.

"Why don't you said so?" He grinned happily at the sight of the hordes.

"Seriously? Is there a demons that hold a guns? Oh, wait scratch that question." Xavier rolled his eyes as he remembered the Lightning Demon herself.

"With that guns of yours," Lark raised one of his daggers at the demons. "Could you even keep up?"

"I beaten you before aren't I?"

"That was my illusion, you dolt!"

"Yeah, right." Xavier closed his eyes and smiled. He open it and began to shot one of the demons for a first blood. "Mission starts!"

"I like that idea of a catchphrase!" Lark commented as he rushed at the demons giving a direct slash through them. He then spun around, stabbing one of his daggers on its head with the other dagger been thrown towards one at the back. As the dagger hits it, he was teleported to it and pulled out his weapon while kicking one of the incoming demon from his back.

Meanwhile, Xavier spun around in circle while shooting Scarecrows all around him. "You were death, so were you, and you too!" He exclaimed and stopped for high to one of them to the air. He rapidly shot at the levitating demons to deaths. Dramatically, Xavier pointed his guns behind him without looking and killed the some of the incoming demon. He turned around to give a roundhouse kick towards the remaining demons towards at Lark.

"Why do you give me the leftovers?" Lark said as spun around in a circle creating a mini-cyclone, trapping the nearby demons into the middle and was sliced open. He stopped his a bit as he shoved one dagger through the Scarecrow's head. Taking a bit rest as he sighed while fixing his messed hair and pulled the dagger out from the surely death demon.

"Show off." Xavier shook his head in amusement as he once again shot the last demon behind him without looking.

"Hey, you the one who's talking," Lark laughed as he sheathed his blades. "You're a devil hunter too, huh?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." The grey haired boy rolled his eyes after giving the sarcastic comment.

"You got some skills…but I see that you lack…something. I couldn't put my finger on it." Lark put his hand on his chins as he began to think.

"I was trained to use swords." He bragged a little as he put the guns in its holster. "But my marksmanship were still good."

"You don't have a sword?" Lark raised his brows in confusion.

"Well, that's one reason." Xavier stated as he looked around the area once more. "Do you know where I can find Andre?"

"That old blacksmith? I know where he is!" Lark exclaimed as he began to walk towards their destination. "I was making my way towards the shop for a feedback for my weapon!"

"And your first target was me?"

"Hey, you have the smell of the devil on your body! How could've I not react to that," He pointed out looking at red clad boy. "How old are you anyway?"

"About 16 years old."

"Wait! You're in my age?" Lark was shocked with Xavier's age. "But you look like you were in 40' with that hair of yours!"

"Is it weird that someone in my age to have a grey hair?" He looked at his reflection on a window.

"Kind of," Lark stated as he scratch his cheek. "Where were you from?"

"Devil May Cry, Los Angeles." Xavier answered while looking straight towards the street.

"I suppose that's your agency that you work for, right?" Lark questioned the boy.

"Yup."

"Who is your boss then?"

"Dante, Trish and Lady."

"You have three bosses?"

"No, that one guy name Dante is."

"I see. Who teaches you that crazy move?"

"Dante."

"The weapons?"

"Dante."

"Who is this Dante?"

"Son of Sparda."

"Wait just a minute," Lark stopped in front of Xavier, almost bumping each other. "Did you say that, your boss and tutor was the son of Dark Knight Sparda?"

"That's what I just said." Xavier said calmly. "Oh, did I forget to mention you that my name is Xavier Avenus, the son of Abaddon, Demon of Avenus himself."

Lark didn't said anything as he pointed the necklace before pointing at Xavier himself. The boy only nodded at the indication making the white hooded boy back away and gasped in shook.

"Close, your mouth now and show me the forgery already." Xavier said looking at the still shock Lark.

* * *

 _ **Forgery**_

Xavier and Lark were standing in front of the door of the forgery where Andre's supposed to be. From the Son of Avenus perspective, he can hear the sound of metal being hammered from the outside. Looking at his assassin with a raised eyebrows.

"Here is it!" Lark pointed out with a smile on his face. "This is the old geezer's place! One and only in the world. The finest one at least."

Xavier rolled his eyes before knocking the door of the forgery. The hitting sound stopped as they can hear someone walking towards the door. As they wait in anticipation, the door was being opened by a boy that has somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He had some dust on his cheek probably from smiting.

He wore a dirty white t-shirt with his sleeves rolled off to his elbows, and pairs of brown pants and a black rubber boots. On his waist were tools belt for his work in the shop. "Hola mi amigo!" The boy said with a Spanish accent indicating that he was Spanish. "What can I help you, Lark? Who is this senor?"

"Well, my friend. This is the Son of Avenus." Lark introduced the newcomer towards the blacksmith. "Xavier, this is the Antonio Fernandez."

"Do you know where I can find Andre?" Xavier asked the Spanish blacksmith.

"Si, I was his el hijo." Antonio stated as he smiled at the grey haired boy. "Come in. Make yourself like home."

"How do you make a forgery as your home?" Xavier asked the brown haired boy. As they walked in, the room was not as he expected, there's definitely a blacksmith shop behind him as tools all sizes and shapes were hanging on wall includes with completed weapons which was ready for sells. Furnaces and anvil were surely there but the other side of the room a living room near it with couches and coffee table.

"Are you sure that we're in forgery?" He looked at the place with raised brows as he was confused by the interior look of so-called forgery.

"Don't ask me. I was just as baffled as you when I got here for the first time." Lark replied as he sat on one of the sofas.

"Father! We got customers!" The boy called for his father as he wiped his dirty hand on a piece of cloth.

"What just a minute, el hijo." A voice of an old man coming from the room near them. The man walked slowly towards with a big sword in his hands. The old man was Andre, as he still had his long black hair but he had some wrinkles on his face indicating that he was already old. He looked at both of the young boys with a warm smiles. "Good to see you there Lark! I see that you liked your weapons already."

"Definitely!" The boy smiled as he showed both of the daggers on the table. Xavier finally got some closer look on the detail of the daggers. One of them designed as an Applegate-Fairbaim fighting knife while the other were Kabutowari. Both of the hilt were Norse like as there was gems stuck in the middle of the handle and the blade. One were purple while the other were green in color.

"Who's the young man besides you? You look…oddly familiar." Andre put his hand on his chin while looking at the red clad boy. "Do we ever met before?"

"Uh…no sir." Xavier shook his head before smiling at him. "I'm Xavier Avenus. I'm here in words of my late father, surely you knew him before."

The man looked at the boy with wide eyes as he moved closer to him. "Avenus? As in the Demon of Avenus? You're his son!?"

"Eventually, I'm the only one left." He muttered a bit, showing sadness in front of occupants in the rooms.

"I'm sorry for your losses. I could've help but I'm just an old blacksmith." Andre patted the boy on the shoulder to show his sympathy. "It sure is great to know that his son will continue the legacy of the Avenus."

"Never mind, old man." He smiled a bit. "Besides, you can help me in another kind of way."

"You want a weapon like your old man aren't you?"

"Something like that but stronger." The Son of Avenus asked with a determined look on his face. "I want to help who is in need, just like my father!"

Andre smiled as he looked at the weapons in the shop before looking at the boy once more. "No can do, kid."

"What!?" He exclaimed in shock. He couldn't believe that his father's friend would refuse to help him.

The old blacksmith knew that the boy needed explanation of this matter. "From what I can see, you were trained by Sparda's son aren't you?"

"How do you-"He stopped mid sentences as he realized what he was indicating. "The hair."

"Indeed." Andre nodded before looking at the necklace. "You hold an extraordinary power that makes you a powerful warrior. With the right tools off course."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your necklace was one of the shards of Demonic Vessel. The blade that your father uses in his battle." Andre explained as he sat in front of them while his son bringing a tray full of donuts and cups of tea before putting it on the table. "Only a devil with a blood relation with Avenus can use the sacred weapon. Whether if it was in its full form or just a mere shards."

"That's begs the questions, how come I, a human with no sorts of relation with the demon itself, can hold use a weapons with its shards." Lark said as he twirled his weapons around.

"Wait, those were made by my father's weapons?!" Xavier looked at the white hooded boy.

"Well, the Dagger of Mischief, Loki were indeed are made of shards of the said weapon," Andre sipped his tea before continued. "However, your dad had also said that the weapons can be given if by hand-down or the owner been defeated and the weapon been held by the new one."

"And the death of my father is the results of weapons been scattered around the globe…or maybe up there." He looked up the skies with a glare.

"I got your father's shards after defeating some of the demons. I now eventually had 3. Two of them were this dagger." Lark showed his weapon. "Sorry about using your father's weapon."

"Don't worry." The grey haired boy reassured him. "At least it were in a good hand."

"And as a sign of sorry for attacking you earlier this evening." He threw a red shards on towards him. "Accept this as a token of apology."

"I don't know what to say."

"Keep it you sucker or I'll change my mind and attack you here right now."

Xavier nodded as he gave the shards at Andre. "And I guess, you were the only one that can craft this."

"Oh, it's not me. I could never craft an Avenus's weapon." Andre shook his head before looking at the Spanish boy. "But my son, Oscar could."

"Umm…hola…" He smiled awkwardly at the Son of Avenus.

"The accent and the look were from his mother," Andre whispered before putting a plain sugar donut in the boy's mouth. "His baking skills were equally amazing as his smiting skills."

Xavier took a bit of it. He then felt a sweet flavor of the said food. The softness of the donuts were different the any that he ever ate in his entire life. "De-Delicious! This a truly masterpiece!"

"Wait for the weapons than it's truly masterpiece!" Lark laughed as he looked at the boy reaction towards the donuts.

"Well what are you waiting for Oscar," Andre threw the shards at the boy. "Try and forge it into the weapon that the boy desire!"

"Si, padre." He nodded as he was about to walked in towards the working area but was interrupted by door which suddenly open.

A figure in cloak walked in the premise towards the boy holding a big sword in his/her hand. Both of the boy instantly stood up as Lark rushed in front of Oscar with Loki readied in his hand with Adam pointed his guns, Hel on its. "Better stay put and drop off your weapon, mister."

"What a fool of me if I decided to hear you mortals?" The figure said, sounded like a woman which shocked boy in red as she spun around and gave a roundhouse kick towards his face. He plummeted towards the floor as he can feel the pain of being literally kicked on the face as he was being kicked by a METAL boot. Afterwards, he felt that his back was about to break as the woman stomped his back while pointed her big sword at Lark. "Your mere little guns and weapons were useless against the mighty strength of my sword! This little devil was just as weak as I thought!"

Lark gritted his teeth in anger as he saw Andre walked passed him and looked at the figure in cloak. "Bellona, I'm insist you let go the boy right now."

The took off her clocks revealing a beautiful woman with short black hair, wearing a metal armor that cover her entire upper body accompanied by a tattered red cape. She had a gold plated shoulder plat the left side of her armor. She had gauntlet around her forearms. Couples of leather belts on her waist as her bottom where covered by a red cloths, in a better term, some sorts of battle skirt.

She also wore an armor on her entire leg as the bottom of her knees were lots of sharps spikes. She only wore a sandals, making the pained man shock. She was indeed strong. This was the Roman Goddess of War, Bellona.

"That was one strong babe I tell you." He whispered at Oscar.

"I appreciate if you don't drag me to the Underworld with you." The responded looking at the Goddess of War as she glared at the white hooded boy.

"Move aside, mortal!"

"Anything for you, milady." Lark squealed in fear as he move aside letting the goddess walked towards the young blacksmith.

"I would like for you to sharpen up my blade for the war." She demanded as she gave the boy here swords.

"Why didn't you ask Vulcan?" Oscar asked and probably regretted it as he saw the woman scowled at him.

"You dare to question me, blacksmith!?"

"Nothing, ma'am."

"Hey! Who do you think you are cutting's people line?!" Xavier shouted as he stood up slowly. "I'm here first, so he's making me a weapons!"

"I wouldn't suggest that, mortal." She sneered as she turned around at him. "Do you know who were you talking too?"

"Some random bitch who think this some Roman Era!" He called out making the others shocked by his remarks.

"Rest in peace my brother."

"You know that stupidity have its boundary right?" Lark asked the red clad boy. "This time you crossed the line! Do you really know who this is?"

"I don't know and don't care." He smirked as he walked towards Bellona. "Who does she think she is calling us mortals? You're not a goddess!"

"But she is."

"Wait what?" Xavier turned sharply at Lark with. "You're joking right?"

"She's the Roman Goddess of War, Bellona."

Xavier then looked at the woman who smiled slyly at him as she clenched her fist, she was indeed was angry. A mere mortal from nowhere just said that she was a 'bitch'. Not just the mortal dare to insult her, he was ready to defy her as a goddess. She was about to punch him as the split image of a familiar man appear in front of her.

"…Abaddon?" Bellona muttered as she felt sorrowful after looking the boy. "No, you were supposed to be death! What is the meaning of this blacksmith? What kind of trick that you dare call upon me!?"

"Huh?" Xavier questioned from her sudden cry for his father. "You know my father?"

"Father…You were…his son…" She shook a little before shaking her head. "No, this must be a trick! This must be Loki!"

"No Bellona," Andre said as he approached them. "This is indeed was his son."

She couldn't said anything as she kept uttering the words 'This just a trick.' While Adam moved closely towards her. "Hey, you're okay, lady?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, DEMON!" With all of her might, she punched the boy across the room, making the other panicked by the sudden moves.

"Xavier!"

Xavier hit the floor as his vision became really blurry. He blinked a little as they started gathering at the fallen boy leaving the shaking goddess stood there silently. He blinked for the last time before darkness started to overwhelm his view. Thus, he had fallen unconscious.

 _ **JACKPOT!**_

* * *

 _ **To be Continue: (Chapter 4: The Fortuna Mayhem)**_

* * *

 **Weapons of the Day: Loki, Daggers of Mischief  
Description: Both of the dagger were designed differently as one was as an Applegate-Fairbaim fighting knife while the other were Japanese Kabutowari. A hilts were decorated as it was Norwegian, weirdly enough as one of them were Japanese dagger rather than Norse. Each of them had gems stuck in the middle of the handle and blade. Based on Loki, the Trickster God, it could be used for assassination or escape mechanism.  
Abilities:  
Green gems – Instant Teleportation  
Purple gems – Disguises or Illusion**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello and welcome to another edition of Son of Avenus. There's a lot of people debuting in this chapter. Two of them were my OCs, Lark Princeton and Oscar. We know that in Smite, we already had Cupid, why would we need Eros? You see, Enzo is Dante's informant in Devil May Cry. So, I want Xavier have his own informant and guardian, Eros the God of Desire. Well, let just said that I would make him a big brother role on Cupid.**

 **Bellona had made an appearance once more and this time she will join this mishap of adventure. Let the Devil May Cry crews settles the Fortuna problems, this groups will have their problems as well. Don't worry, both Dante's and Xavier's crew will met.**

 **For the clothes, I'm not trying to make him look like Dante with those red clothes and the hair as he still have his blue streak on his left side to shows the difference. While the design, please search 'Kamen Rider Drive Heart Human Form'. Yes I watch Kamen Rider, deal with it. They have some good storylines and costumes!**

 **I will try not to make him overpowered….but this Devil May Cry…they are overpowered. Sparda already have the some sorts of godly strength, Dante's probably half of it! Nero and Xavier(Abaddon not as strong as Sparda but training with Dante will make him strong a bit) will have just Quarter of it. So where does Lark fits in all of this? What and find out why!**

 **Dante: Be sure to follow, review and share the story and wait for another edition of SoA!**

 **I'll will ending my notes by saying…**

 **LunaticChild signing out!**

 **Deadpool: Hey! At least let me say something!**


	4. Fortuna Mayhem

**(DISCLAIMERS: I didn't own Devil May Cry nor Smite. I would've been rich and ride a Lamborghini if it was mine. All of respective character belongs to their respective owner. Please read the author's note in the end of the chapter, thank you for reading this book. I hope, you enjoy!)**

* * *

 _ **Fortuna, Residential Area**_

Xavier slowly regained his consciousness as he felt the pain from his head. He blinked a bit as he looked around the surrounding. The building around him was slightly moving, indicating that he was being carried in the residential area. He looked at his carrier, the white clad boy, Lark.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Lark greeted with a smile, receiving a glare from the Son of Avenus.

"Don't call me that," He said while looking at his current position. He was being piggyback by so-called new friend. "Why are you carrying me?"

"We're going on a rescue mission," Lark stated with a seriousness in his tone.

"Rescue? Who?" Xavier asked while looking at the man as he put his head on the shoulder.

"Apparently, fate decided to on hold your weapons as Oscar was now kidnapped."

"Son of bitch. Who's the psychopaths that stole him from us?"

"Well, I heard they were some sort of a cult who worships Sparda like he was a god." Lark pondered as he was now walking up a stairs. "Order of the Swords, I think their name is?"

Xavier tensed as he remembered that all of the Devil May Cry member excluding him were going after the same group. If he ever crossed path with any of them or even worse Dante, he sure would receive a whole lot of punishment.

"You okay there buddy?" Lark looked at his boy as he felt his shivering body. "You look like you see a ghost."

"Nothing!" He immediately answered before realized something. "Wait, since when I'm your buddy!? Last time I remember, you try to stab me with your daggers!"

"Oi, the past is past!" The brown haired boy chuckled.

Xavier sighed as looked at reflection on the window. "How did he get himself kidnapped?"

"Well…it's all started…" As Lark smiled, reminding them about the past which seems comically impossible…but for the sake's of the story we do it.

* * *

 **Son of Avenus: The Chronicles of Gods and Demons**

 **Chapter 4: The Fortuna Mayhem**

* * *

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _Xavier fall down to the cold hard floor as he was being punched by the Goddess of War, Bellona. He fall unconscious as blood poured down from his nose. Lark and Oscar had their mouth gaped in shock as they hugged each other in fear._

 _Bellona pulled back her fist looking at the unconscious boy on the floor. Her emotion began to calm down but immediately shocked by the sudden fainted boy. "Did I…do that?"_

" _YOU BROKE HIS NOSE, YOU WOMANLY BEAST!" Lark exclaimed in fear as he saw the goddess's glare._

" _What did you said, mortal?" She turned her attention to white clad man. "I couldn't hear you just now, did you said that I am a…beast?"_

" _Uh…no ma'am!" Lark denied it as he furiously shook his head._

" _Bellona do you really need to punch the boy out cold?" Andre asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose._

" _I'm sorry blacksmith…" She apologized as she looked at Xavier. "I cannot contain my emotion from…doing that…"_

" _Let just end this misunderstanding right now," Andre took her weapon with ease as he looked at his son. "Oscar, will you tend the boy wound?"_

" _I will padre…" He took the lying boy on the floor and put it on the couch. All of sudden, the windows broke as two Scarecrows crushing in. They were shocked by the sudden attack as the demons goes straight towards Oscar and defenseless Xavier._

 _Lark comes in as he twirls Loki around and jumped over the couch. He then gave a straight kick to the chest, making it flew through the window. Bellona smirked as she took her sword from the old blacksmith and rushed out of the window to join the fight. She landed on the floor and saw a cloaked man with a sword on his hand._

" _Stand back mortal or I'll force you down!" She warned as she pointed her sharp weapon at him. The cloaked man only smirk as his replies and dashed towards her. They began to clash weapon but something feels off. The man was swinging his sword, amazingly fast but weak as he was toying with her._

 _She gritted her teeth as she was being played by the she so called 'amateur swordplay' which take away the feeling of fighting. She screamed in anger and sent a powerful sword slam on the man's sword. He guarded it with all his might until the sword cracked and shattered to pieces._

" _How do you like that, amateur?!" She taunted, showing her cocky grin as the man back away from the goddess. The man responded with a chuckle, earning an eyebrows from Bellona. "What are you laughing at? Do you think our duel was just a play?"_

" _Indeed it is," He replied as he looked at the window. A figure comes out from the shop as Oscar who was unconscious, being carried by the same cloaked figure. She was shocked at change of pace as she saw the blacksmith's son being carried away by the presumably the man same man who standing in front of him._

" _I got what I wanted…for your information, this was just an after image…" The man vanished in front of her. It was true, she was being fooled by the man she taught as amateur._

 _Bellona then looked through the window and saw that the forgery was torn upside down as Lark was beaten and turned into smoke, indicating it was his illusion. The real assassin walked out from the rubbles as he coughed a bit from the dust._

" _Why did you jumped out of the bloody window? It was like a typhoon hit this place!" Lark stated as he looked at the goddess. He then took out someone else from the rubbles which was Xavier, still fainted from all of the chaos._

" _Where is the blacksmith?" As she asked for the man, they heard a cough from the distant and looked at man lying on the floor, bleeding._

" _OLD MAN!"_

" _ANDRE!"_

 _They cried out and rushed towards the dying demon. He had a stab wound on his abdomen. He was bleeding a lot as they looked around for any medical case. "You're a demon Andre, you should have those regenerative power like Sparda and Abaddon!?"_

" _Actually not," He denied her assumption as he coughed blood. "Unlike both of them, I'm just a lesser demon…"_

" _No…" Lark gritted his teeth. "There's must be a way…there's must be…."_

" _I'm sorry…Princeton…" He coughed more blood before looking at the ceiling as his vision were now fading. "I will neither go to heaven…or hell…probably stuck in limbo for the end of time…Please…Save…Os…ca…"_

 _And that was the end of the blacksmith as he dissipated like the other demons they fought. Lark punched the floor, resulting a crack while Bellona gritted her teeth. She was ashamed as she failed to save another comrade of her life._

" _Rest in peace…Andre the Demon Blacksmith…" Lark said as he walked towards Xavier's unconscious body. "Let's go…we got someone to save…"_

 _Bellona nodded as she stood out and walked out from the store, one last time…_

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Xavier exclaimed, making the assassin rubbed his ear from the shout.

"Darn man! What's with the shouting to the ears!?"

"Okay, I was indeed sad about Andre dead but…are you saying that she was here?" He asked the almost deaf Lark which was responded by another voice.

"What were you mortals babbling about back there!?" A female voice seems similar as Xavier's remembered the encounters at the forgery. He looked in front of him as he can see the Goddess of War looked at them with irritated look on her face. There's only one word that can describe his situation right now.

"Fuck."

* * *

 _ **Fortuna, near an Opera House**_

Dante was standing on the rooftops as he watched white haired boy with cast on his right hand where battling a groups of Scarecrows. He then felt a familiar a presence in the air as he turned around to look at his back. "Why do I feel that Xavier in a big danger or just being a big idiot? Nah, probably just wind."

He then looked at the Opera House his usual cocky smile as he makes his way towards the building. If only he knew that his feeling was right.

* * *

 _ **Residential Area**_

Xavier glared at the goddess in front of him, angered by the way her looking down at him. "Seems you awake, filthy demon."

"What did you say!?" He yelled before looking at Lark. "Drop me down, Lark."

"If you insist." He reluctantly followed dropping the boy to the ground. Xavier stood up while patted his pants from the dust.

"Why did you let me go like that?"

"Hey, you the one who asked me to drop you," He raised his hand in defense at the angry demon.

"Why is she here?" Xavier pointed out as he looked at her.

"You should be more thankful that I didn't take your life with just my punch," Bellona smirked as she turned around and start moving. Xavier quickly stopped her as he was now standing in front of her.

"Who do you think you are starting punching people without any good reason? You didn't even apologize me from the hit to the face!" He spat as put his finger on the chest. "If you so called 'goddess' can think you can do whatever you want, than no wonder there's no one worshipping you anymore!"

Bellona's eyes twitched in anger as quickly pulled him by the collar. "You dare to insult me, demon? I could've kill you this instant!"

"You're acting more like a bitch than a warmonger!"

"Why you-"

"Calm down, will you!?" Lark stood in the middle, playing as a peacekeeper between them. He pushed them away from each other. "We need to stay focus on our mission to save Oscar!"

"With her?" Xavier looked at him, thinking that he was joking. "Not a chance! I'll rather drink bleach than going out with this goddess of bitch!"

"As if a goddess like me would walk side by side with this filthy demon!" Bellona spat back at mortal. "As for that drinking, I would like to see that happen anytime soon!"

"So you're a sadistic motherfucker? Good, maybe you can see my die in pain one day!" Xavier turned around and looked at her.

"I'll wait for that time to come!" She also looked at him as they headbutted eachother. If one could see sparks between their eyes.

"So you really want me to die? Oh how kind of you."

"Apparently, you were the one who want to sacrifice in front of me!"

"ENOUGH!" Lark shouted gaining the intention of both of arguing duo. "Geez, you act like you were a couple."

"As if!" He shouted in disagreement with the idea of them being a couple.

"Oh please! I'm not into jerks!" Bellona gritted her teeth with the brown haired boy.

"What did you say, you bitch!?"

"Like I said, jerk demon!"

"Zeus! Spare me from this monstrosity!" Lark cries out to skies as he can't handle the two of them arguing.

* * *

 _ **Mt. Olympus**_

Zeus felt like someone prayed for him. It's had been so long for since someone had honored him since the war began. He looked towards the balcony to see the holy man. As he looked down, he saw nothing but his daughter and a red clad boy bickering like a lovely couples. Besides them were a crying man who looked up to the skies.

"What's the matter father?" Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom asked as father, who looked like in dilemma.

"I found out that finally a mortal called out my name for help…but I was unsure to return the favor?"

"Why is it father?" She looked down to see the Goddess of War and the man almost beat each other up until a man stopped them from doing so. "I see…should I go down and return Bellona at once?"

"No, let her be." Zeus stopped her daughter as looked at the group bellow with a slight interest towards him. "I felt some malicious aura from the mortal. It's felt familiar but I couldn't put my hand on this. Let her dealt with this matter, I want to know more about that boy."

* * *

 _ **Residential Area**_

After bickering for almost an hour, the group finally decided to continue their journey to find Oscar. Lark was walking between the Goddess of War and the Son of Avenus so that he can prevent another fight between those unlikely duos. Xavier had his stoic face as a façade for his anger while Bellona looked at away from him.

The air between them is tensed as they walking around the area in silence. They could hear they own footsteps and Lark constant whistling as he was trying to lose the tension between the two.

"It's sure is quite around him." Lark finally spoken as both of them looked at him. They accidently looked at each other and quickly turned their head to the opposite direction making the tension rise again. Bellona then smirked before looking at the red clad boy.

"It's because he finally shut his mouth off!" Xavier didn't said anything as he looked around his surroundings. "What's this? Where is your snarky attitude just now?"

"…To quiet…" Xavier muttered, agreeing to with Lark's statement.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, buddy?"

"Danger." He pulled out his guns, alerting the others to pull out their weapons as well. They stood back-to-back with each other as they keep the guards up for the incoming threats. They waited for a little bit.

"Maybe it's just your imagination," Lark commented as he began to relax a bit.

"Behind us!" Bellona shout as she and the boy in white jumped back while Xavier immediately pressed the triggers and began to shot at the threat, killing…one of them. "Demons."

Scarecrows started to spawns. Bellona stood in front of the grey haired boy with her swords readied, giving him a determined smirks. "Stand back, demon. Let me handle this by myself!"

"Trying to show off don't ya?" Xavier narrowed his eyes. "No, I will not let you take my spotlight!"

"You kidding me right?" She chuckled a bit before pointing her sword at the demon. "You didn't have the suitable weapon to handle this."

"I will once we save Oscar!"

"Which we are you referring to?" She then charged at the demon and began slashing wildly at the demons, killing them one by one.

"Darn it!" He gritted his teeth before shooting the incoming demons from the midair with Hel & Tyr.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" Lark then joined in as he blinked in front of a Scarecrow stabbed it with his dagger. He created an illusion to distract the demons around it.

Xavier jumped in, making the illusions disappears and spun around in a circle, killing them one by one. Lark assisted him as he stabbed the demons at the back while avoiding the random shots. Bellona didn't want to miss the fun as the big sword turned into a giant warhammer as she swung it around before smashing it on the ground, creating a shockwave forcing the Scarecrows to fly a few meter away.

With the new equipped weapons, she grinned at the monsters and began to smash her opponent into bits.

"Damn it lady! Careful with that thing!" Lark exclaimed as he almost turned into pancake as he avoid the big hammer swing towards the groups of demons. Xavier was amazed by her move as she kept bashing the demons like they were nothing. He was totally distracted as a demon creep its way towards the demon with its sharp sword.

Bellona turned around and saw the demon as he changed the hammer into a scourge and aimed at Xavier's direction. He saw her set up and rolled away as she killed the demon behind him. With the summoned scourge, she swung it around her, dealing damage towards the Scarecrows with the extended range.

"Keep your mind in a battlefield, demon!" She yelled, wrapping the weapon she held around couple of demon before killing it.

He gritted his teeth as he forced to do what she ordered him too, shooting the remaining demons. As the night about to set, Bellona and Lark sliced the last of the demons before it dissipated into nothingness.

"Those demons couldn't stood a chance against my ferocious skills!" Bellona smiled at their victory as she changed her scourge back into her sword. She looked at Lark, who was breathing heavily. "You done well for a mortal. As for you demon-"

"I know," The Son of Avenus aimed his gun towards the goddess and pressed the trigger. The bullet almost hit the woman as it hit the demon behind her. She looked at the fallen demon before looking at her savior. "Now we're even."

She scoffed as she turned around from them and walk away. Lark looked at the red clad boy and gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice shot, buddy!"

Xavier smirked, twirling around his gun and put it in his holster. He run his hand through his grey hair before walking towards him. "Come on, we don't want to be left behind or angered the goddess."

"You finally acknowledge her as a goddess?" Lark raised his brows following the boy.

"Did I?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure you just-"

"What if I did acknowledge her? Only thing I know she's still a bitch." He spat as the roman goddess sharply turned her head at her and shot a death glare before moving a little bit faster. "Didn't have anything to say, Goddess?"

Lark sighed as the grey haired boy kept taunting each her before another brawl started. "This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

 _ **With Oscar**_

This was not a best day for Oscar Fernandez. He witnessed a boy being punched to the face, then being kidnapped by a man and now he was forced to do a weapon in an underground basement at some place which he wasn't exactly sure where he is. He kept hammering the sword in his hand while looking his surrounding for a possible exits.

"Why do I need to learn how to make weapons?" He complained as he put the sword in a water to cold it off. He looked at the shards hanging on the wall. One from his captors while other from the Son of Avenus. He then looked at another sword on the fireplace as he took it out from it, revealing a big blade, as big as Bellona's sword, maybe bigger.

"This is for your, Xavier…If you come and save me at least…" He sighed and continued hammering the blade.

Outside the basement, a man wearing a hood looking through the small window to see his prisoner making a weapon for him. He perked up as he heard the name of the man. "Xavier…hmm…"

The man walked away from it as looked at one of the guard. "You may guard the door. Don't let him escape, understood?"

The guard nodded as the man walked upstairs and stopped as he looked at the dark skinned woman wearing white revealing outfit standing in front of the entrance. "What's down there, boy?"

"Tch, not your concern, woman." He spat out as he then being straddled by her as he was pushed on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"If you told me about what's your hiding…" She draws a circle on his chest, trying to seduce him. "I might give you some…fun time in paradise…What do you say?"

The man staggered a bit as he looked away from her flirty eyes. Okay, acting all high and mighty is okay but dealing with woman was not his forte. In a blink of an eye, he ran away from the scene, leaving the woman shocked with the sudden attitude.

The woman put her hand on the chin as she was interested with the man. "Still young I see," She then towards the basement. "Let see what else you got for us, Order…"

* * *

 _ **Castle Vlad**_

The trio kept walking as they reaches their ways in some sort of supernatural blizzard. Xavier looked up towards the castle in front of them with Lark with his hoods up and Bellona had a sword on his shoulder.

"Never knew there's another castle in town…much smaller than Fortuna Castle but more than least." Lark stated as he looked at both of the half demon and goddess as they amazed by the structure of the building.

"Is it really the right time to mesmerize the castle design?" Lark asked the grey haired boy, which didn't respond and walk towards the bridge of the building.

"Why are you following us?" Xavier asked Bellona, gaining her attention.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I know that you want him for your personal uses so answer me honestly, why were you helping us?"

Bellona pondered a bit before looking away from him. "Could I…tell you after saving the blacksmith's son, is that clear?"

"Fine," Xavier said before snickered at the goddess. "Where's your boastful attitude? Usually right now, you will call me 'demon' rather than a 'you'."

"H-How about you then!?" She flustered as she looked back at the red clad boy. "Aren't you demon called a bitch earlier this morning!?"

"What's the matter? Like to be called a bitch?"

"Filthy demon!" She then began to strangle him as the usual chaotic fighting began.

"This rescue mission is going to be long," Lark sighed as he looked around the area as he realized a two demon approached them within the blizzard. "We got company!"

Bellona was holding Xavier in a submission maneuver as they saw the incoming Frosts. She let go the boy and pulled out some sort of a battle flag with an emblem of Ancient Roman Empire. "I shall let the charge," She said as she looked at boys who already took out they respective weapon. "Mortal, you shall go and by surprise as I distracting him while demon shall give us a long range support from the higher ground!"

Xavier rolled his eyes as he was forced to follow her order. He climbed on top of a broken pillar and aimed at the Frost demons. Lark created two identical copies of himself as he was already disappear from the view. The Roman Goddess of War smirked slightly as she jumped at the middle of the icy demons and plunged the flag on the ground. The impact of it was so strong as it creates a small shockwave, stunning their enemies in place. Some of them manage to escape as it flew upwards and shot some iced powered wave at the goddess.

"Oi, watch out!" Hel and Try began to glow in their respective color as he repeatedly shoot at the flying enemies, immobilized them in the space. Lark's illusion jumped to the air and kicked them to the snowy ground before thrusting their daggers, killing it instantly. Bellona summoned her hammer and swung around, destroying nearby Frosts. She then slammed to the ground, causing a little quake around him.

Xavier wobbled a bit and jumped down to the floor as he lose balance. He rolled to the ground and saw one of the demon approach him for the freeze. He smiled and kicked the demon on the gun, pressing the triggers repeatedly. He took the body and threw it at another group of demons. He concentrated his power on Tyr as it shone brightly.

"Send my regards to your family in hell!" He released the Charged Shot towards the group, annihilating in the process.

Bellona looked at the damage that was caused by the Son of Avenus. She was amazed before once again, almost being shot to head as another demon was killed.

"For a Goddess of War, you sure are careless for not looking around your surroundings," He commented before blowing out the smokes that comes out from guns. "God, I'm becoming more and more Dante every second. Don't want that to happen…"

"You expect me to say a 'thank you'?"

"Not at all, tomboy."

"W-What!?"

A Scarecrow lunged out from the snow for a kill towards the descendant of the traitorous demon. It was then been executed by the hooded man in white.

"Hah! You should took your own advice." Bellona spat back at him.

"Got that cover." Xavier shot the ground beneath her as he can see some dark particles flying in the air. "You shouldn't take me lightly."

She gritted her teeth in annoyance and walked away towards the Fortuna Castle's bridge. Xavier shook his head in amusement and put his guns in its holster before joining the goddess once more.

"Are you really going kept going on her nerves?" Lark asked, worried of his friend action might've cost his live someday in his future.

"Probably," He merely answered his question with a laid-back attitude. He then thought, _'Seriously, Dante's attitude began to rub onto me. I knew it may be contagious! Stupid Son of Sparda'_

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Dante was making his way towards another castle far away from Xavier's current location before sneezed randomly. He looked around the area looking for the source of his sudden sneezing. He then immediately found his answers before shaking his head in amusement. "Son of a bitch, Xavier!"

* * *

 _ **Castle Vlad**_

They arrived at the castle giant door with Xavier became aware that Dante might have known his presence in Fortuna. They were about to enter the castle as they were greeted with a sound a clacking high heels making its way towards them. They turned around and saw a woman in white revealing dress.

"I see that we had some 'unwanted' guest in this area." She said, smiling seductively at boys.

Xavier and Bellona narrowed their eyes at the newcomer while Lark…

"Damn those outfit!" He began to have a nosebleed and wipe it off his face. He was then earned some glare from the other two. "What?! I'm a hormonal teenager."

"You remind me of that old pervert god," Xavier remembered his encounters with the God of Desire.

"Eros?" Bellona questioned the man.

"That one." He then turns his attention to somewhat familiar looking woman in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Silly boy," The dark-skinned woman shook her head in amusement. "I was about to ask the same thing but for your information, I'm Gloria, the new member of the Order."

"So you're one of that sick cult huh?!" Lark called out.

"Religion." The Son of Avenus corrected him.

"Same thing!" He then looked at the woman with a glare. "Your comrade kidnapped our friend and we demand you to return him now!"

"Little Xavier have friend now, cute." Gloria commented, earning weird glances from the trio as they look at the said boy.

"You know me?" He questioned the woman aiming one of the gun at the Order's member.

"What would Dante if he knows that you break his order for coming here?"

Xavier became tensed as he knew what she meant. He also knew who is in front of him right now as he can sense her demonic aura from the woman.

"What is the meaning of this, demon?" Bellona turned her head towards the male, totally confused with the current situation. "Do you know that demonic woman? Answer me now!"

"Someone's jealous…" Lark said between his fake cough, receiving a knuckle towards his head.

Xavier began to panic as the 'Gloria' walked slowly towards the boy. "Trish? Is that you?"

"Bingo! You're smarter than your teacher," Trish commented as she smiled at the boy. "Now, tell me. Why were you in this area?"

"Like he said, to retrieve our friend."

"There's no way I could befriend with you mortals!" Bellona stated as she crossed her arms.

"We're demons." He said while looking at Bellona. "Everyone, meet Trish. One of the emloyees of Devil May Cry."

"Look like a stripper." The goddess commented earning some look from the 'Gloria'.

"Someone's cranky."

"She's jealous of your relationship with Xavier." Lark whispered to her ears before being punched by the short haired girl.

"I am not jealous!"

"AGH! MERCY!"

"The one being beaten is Lark," Xavier sighed as he rubbed his temple. "The one beating the others is surprisingly a Roman Goddess of War, Bellona."

"You met them by misunderstanding aren't you?" She asked the young demon hunter.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, our meeting with Dante aren't a happy moment in our life." She remembered how she first time met Dante by attacking Dante while destroying his store.

Xavier shook his head, knowing that his mentor was always looking for troubles. If he wasn't looking, the troubles comes by itself, it was like fate really hate his guts for no reason. The Son of Avenus then looked at the woman before questioning her.

"Why are you disguising as a stripper? No offense, you do look like one."

"Has Dante's vibe sticking onto you this lately?" Trish fired back while looking at his outfit. "You even nailed his look with small comparison."

"Can you just answer my question?"

"I was investigating the purpose of random activities by this cult with Lady while Dante assassinated the leader of the group."

"Dante as assassin?" Xavier imagined his mentor wearing some sort of hooded red jacket while climbing on top of a building. "No offense but he kinda doesn't fit with the job."

"He busted through a church windows and stabbed his sword to the leader."

"Yep, totally not an assassin type." He chuckled.

"If you done having your some sort of reunion with the lady," Lark stood up, totally beaten up by Bellona as he have a black eyes on his right side of his face. "We need to save someone life right now like, seriously now?"

"Well, he was in an underground dungeon." 'Gloria' informed as she walked out from their sight.

"Wait you know? Why didn't you bust him open?" Bellona asked the Lightning Demon in disguised.

"It's your mission. Not ours." She waved them off, leaving them baffled by her answer.

"So much for help!" He then looked at the other two with a smile. "Come on team, let's find our blacksmith in the castle."

"Team?" Bellona and Lark asked him, their brows were raised in confusion.

He sighed before going in the castle followed by them from behind. Unbeknownst to them, the cloaked man from before watched from the top of the castle with anticipation from a far. "I hope you're ready for your challenge, Son of Avenus." He said before vanished into the thin air.

* * *

 _ **In Dungeon**_

Oscar wiped his sweat on his forehead as he finished his forgery just a while ago. Looking at both of the weapons that were forge. One were a silver katana with a long and slightly curved blade. The grip were blue in color while the scabbard were black.

The other weapon were a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel spike on it while the grip had a red cloths wrapped around it. The guard had a chains in a crossed with a skeleton head implanted in the middle of it. The eyes skeleton were bright red, showing the location of Demonic Vessel's shard was.

"Geez, this one look demonic indeed." He looked at the big claymore placed on the table. "Never gone overboard with the design but why do I feel right about it?"

"You've done?" His kidnapper's voice asked from behind. He looked behind seeing the hooded man eyeing on the katana as he held it.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Huh," He putted the blade in the scabbard before looking at it. "The other one? Why did you build it if I asked for one?" The Spanish Blacksmith smirked before answering.

"I'm always think ahead of me when I'm need, senor." He scoffed at the answer before walking towards the man, making him flinched from the sudden approach. He got closer to his ears and whisper, "Give that to someone worthy of using it. By the way, build me a dozen of spears infused with shards."

Oscar jumped a bit as he heard the weird request of the man. "Spears?"

"Just do it afterwards will ya?" He said, out of his stoic demeanor. He then walked towards the big sword. He took the handle but staggered at the heaviness of the weapon. "It's heavy."

The blacksmith couldn't help but chuckled at the he suppose kidnapper being redundant. The kidnapper glared Oscar under his hood, making him flinched in fear as he looked away from the scary hooded man.

"Lord!" One of the guard ran towards the door as he stopped at the edge of the door for a quick breather. He was slightly injured as he looked at the hooded man. "Lord Riono, intruders had break in our base! Our man tried to hold them down but they took out down one by one. The reinforcement are coming but I couldn't think we could hold them much longer."

"I'll deal this by myself," The now named Lord Riono walked towards the door. He stop midway before saying, "Bring it to upstairs and follow me to…greet our 'guest'."

He walked of the room, leaving Oscar alone to carry the giant sword. "Well great…"

* * *

 _ **Throne Room(It's not a big castle)**_

The groups of three already engaged their battle as they make their way for the rescue. Bellona was in front as usual, slashing her opponent with her amazing godly strength. Lark assassinating group from backline by confusing them with his illusion earning himself a couple of kill. Xavier helped in term of range, killing his enemies from a far with his marksmanship with his dual guns.

They dominating the Orders with ease. They knew that they weren't humans as their bodies began to dissipate in the thin air. One of them come towards Xavier from behind, but he manage to intercept with a kick to the gut before giving the final blows to the head. "Sorry mate," He smirked at the dead demon before looking towards the other two allies.

Both of Bellona and Lark noticed the flying devil and do a series of slashing combo with Lark's teleported in front of the demon and slashed its entire body. He then stabbed it on his back before throwing it at Bellona, who was already holding her hammer and swung it away like a baseball. The demon flew through the window as she laughed in pride.

"Congratulation, Miss Goddess." Xavier sarcastically said while clapping slowly. "You done so well, as if I care."

"Is that a compliment, Mister Demon?" She smirked as she uses her a sword as a stand while she put her elbows on it. "Are you finally accepting me as a goddess and would like to worship me?"

"As if, I rather stab myself with my sword if I got one!" He announced, while crossing his arms.

"Aw, poo." She sarcastically pouted at him with a childish manner. "Is demon jealous of me amazing traits?"

"Jealous my ass!"

"You indeed are~!

"I'm not!

"Yes, you are!"

They kept trash talking at time while the only thing the brown haired assassin can do was sighed in defeat as he knew that there's no stopping the couple…

"WE'RE NOT COUPLE!" They both shouted at Lark who was immediately flinched. He then responded towards them as he definitely confused by the conversation.

"How do you know what I was thinking?"

"I'm a goddess."

"Demon instinct, duh!"

They then was interrupted by a slow clap from the leader of the group in the small castle. Lord Rioni walked towards the groups with his weapon, sheathed on his waist, followed by the prisoner.

"OSCAR!" Xavier shouted as he looked at the victim of abuse as he was carrying a large sword. "You monster! You forced him to create those weapon!"

"What?" Lord Rioni was taken aback by the assumptions. "What the hell are you talking about? He was the one who created the weapon by himself."

"It's true." Oscar replied at the comment.

"Oi! You were supposed to be the victim, not agree with your kidnapper?"

"Kidnap? I save him you fool!"

"Wait? What?" Lark was confused by the cloaked man.

"Preposterous!" Bellona shouted in anger. "You were attacking the people by the shop and killed the blacksmith without remorse and then you called yourself as savior? How shame of you!"

"Actually, padre was being stabbed by the demon who came out from nowhere…" Oscar explained. "He actually come there and kill the other demon with a help from…a typhoon? Perhaps?"

"I don't believe you in every single bit at all!" Xavier exclaimed as he pointed Hel at him and press the trigger. Unexpectedly, Lord Riono smiled as he unsheated here katana a little, a burst of air came out from it. He swung his sword towards the incoming bullet, the air slash sliced the bullet in half as it flew straight towards the owner.

Xavier saw this and dodged the attack, letting the air slash flew by him. The piller at the back were sliced in half as the slash able to damage it. "The fuck was that?" Xavier commented as he saw the damage that have been done by a single slash. The cloaked man replied the statement with a smirk.

"Since you never heard of reasoning…I assure you some…challenge."

"What is it?" He asked while gripping his gun tightly.

"A duel," The man smiled under his hood. "Not with the goddess or the assassin. But you, Son of Avenus."

"What's the condition?"

"If you win, he will be released and this sword…" He pointed at the giant claymore that Oscar was holding. "Will be yours…"

"And if I lose?"

"Well…let just say, goodbye to your blacksmith and sword."

"I didn't mind though." Oscar stated as he put the sword down.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, OSCAR!" Xavier shouted at the Spanish boy before looking at the man with a glare. "How I know it's not a trap?"

"I followed the swordsman honor," He replied the man in red. "I will not cheat on my opponent."

"Don't fall for it, buddy!" Lark said as he readied his daggers. "He probably had some trick in his sleeves."

"He's and his silver tongue." Bellona changed her sword into her hammer. "And he didn't assured a duel with you and not the Goddess of War herself! That's was an insult."

"Stand down," He raised his hand to ask them to lower their weapon, which Bellona disagreed in her opinion. "I accept."

"You got to be serious, buddy?"

"Have you lose your mind, demons?!"

They began to disagree with his option and began to argue with him. He ignored their rant and walked towards Riono with determination in his face.

"I'm impressed with your bravery to accept my challenge. But it wouldn't fair for you to use those….disgraceful weapons in your hand." He pointed his sword at the boy with his katana, indicating Hel and Tyr in his grasp. "I will make exception in this matter. Blacksmith!"

Oscar nodded as he throw the big claymore at the Son of Avenus, who caught it with ease by holding it by one hand. "You call this heavy? This thing is light as feather!"

"You got to be joking right?" Lark deadpanned before he received the sword which he dropped it immediately to the floor. "Okay, that's ridiculously heavy."

He then took the sword with his hand or more likely, called it as it suddenly appeared in his hand. "Now, how you do that magic shit?" Lark asked the Xavier simply answered his question.

"I don't know."

"It's seems the sword choose it master?" The man intrigued with the chained claymore. "Well, beggar can't choose."

"Stop your yapping and start engaging our battle!" He became impatient with the man random change of attitude.

"Well, I have to agree with that." He twirled his katana around, showing the power that the weapons hold. "Bring your worst!"

"Gladly!" He cried out as he rushed towards him with his the new acquired claymore. The eye on the skeleton glowed brightly as he instantly shouted the weapon's name, "TO BATTLE, ARES!"

The demonic aura came out from the Xavier as they swung their sword and clash with each other's weapons. Lark and Bellona could've sworn that they heard the sword that Son of Avenus holding laughing menacingly as they began to battle.

* * *

 _ **Realm of Gods**_

Ares, the God of War walked out from another victorious matches in the arena, beating the Elysians Uprising once more. As he walked towards the forgery. He heard a voice of a man…no…a demon cries out his name as he can feel the intense battle on the mortal realm.

"What is this feeling?" Ares looked down towards the bottom of Mt. Olympus. He couldn't see anything as he it's was cloudy but he can saw the demonic aura colliding with unholy gods weapon as the demon who held the weapon engage a fight with another demon. "Battle is unfold in the battlefield of mortal buts…demons…Those demons have an unholy godly demonic aura within him."

"Hey, Ares! What ya standing there!?" Mercury, Messenger of Gods exclaimed as he run passed him. "You want to go rampage in mortals plain?"

"I wish but I sensed a great power within the plains." He replied the messenger which make him stop his movement.

"Wha'?"

"It was…same as…Abaddon…"He recalled as he finally remember the feeling of battling the Demon of Avenus. "I see…he had a vessels…"

"Wha' were you thinking, Ares?"

"I shall wait for your arrival Avenus as I swore revenge on my defeat on your filthy demonic father!" The Greek God of War walked away, leaving the Roman God by himself.

"This not going to end well, is it?"

 _ **JACKPOT!**_

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE:**_ **(Chapter 5: War of Storm)**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Nothing much to say as I was well...didn't know how to do this DMC 4 Plot cause seriously, I sleep...a lot...and YouTube and Gaming making me forget to write anything. DAMN YOU PALADINS AND SMITE!**

 **Dante: Well, to be honest, you're quite lazy...**

 **Quiet you!**

 **Deadpool: You spend to much on action than story telling! You really are amateur...**

 **Whatever. I actually now have the plan for Arrival Arc to the Realm of God but I'm stuck in Fortuna Arc...but I'm right back on the track!**

 **Deadpool: And you waste your time righting a wrestling fanfic**

 **You in it...**

 **Deadpool: LOVE THE IDEA MAN! PRETTY SWEET THAT IS! AM I THE WWE CHAMPION!?**

 **...LunaticChild signing out...**


End file.
